A Chance For Change
by Fairywing1
Summary: Marie is your average Eighteen year old who loves to play FF7 games. But when she wakes up in the city of Midgar, could the games she play be more than just games? Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Marie & her friend. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Playing Video games

A Chance for Change

"Hey look, it's Sephiroth!" Jenny shouted excitedly pointing her finger at the screen as Zack ran up to the man with long, silver hair, blue-green eyes with cat-slits, and a giant black wing keeping him suspended in the air.

"You do realize he's nuts right about now, right?" I said, turning to her smirking. I always envied my friend Jenny for her looks: Shoulder-length, wavy red hair that lit aflame in the sun, with perfect ivory skin, a tiny waist, and eyes of emerald green. She always was the pretty one, and me? Well, I'm just plain. Eyes of chestnut brown, a few acne here and there, long golden-brown hair(which I personally think as my best feature), medium tan skin and a pudgy waist. I'm about size fourteen, so I'm not _fat_-fat, but still it's nothing compared to Jenny. "Ah who cares? Nuts, psychopath? He's dreamy!" She sighed, folding her hands in a dream-like fashion. "I'd let him skewer me any day." I rolled my eyes, turning my attention to the screen as Zack said something, but for some strange reason his voice mumbled to silence. My vision of Zack holding his gigantic sword towards Sephiroth blurred. "Marie?" I snapped my head up startled, whipping toward Jenny in bewilderment. "Are you okay? Sephiroth's going to beat you in no time if blank out like that!" I turned to the screen to see to my surprise that the fight had already begun. "Crap!" My thumbs began beating down the buttons as I try to regain control.—

A young maiden, wearing a pink dress that buttons up in the middle along with a red, short-sleeved half jacket, smiled to herself gently as she attended to her flowers; her pink ribbon bouncing with every movement. _**Aerith!**_ "*GASP*" Aerith breathed whipping her head up toward the sky so hard, her long brown braid and side ringlets whipped her in the face. Aerith's startled green eyes calmed as she recognized the voice. _Yes?__** We have some news about the future of this planet.**_ Aerith faltered, then frowned confused. The Planet never tells her anything about the future, and for good reason, so…why now? _What do you wish to tell me? __**A great darkness lies ahead, Sephiroth's heart will be plagued with the evil of she who comes from the void.**__ Who is this 'she' that comes from the void? __**The one, whose cells are used to make SOLDIERs and had made Sephiroth, himself, the way he is now: JENOVA…**_ Aerith's eyes widen in horror as the Planet revealed the horrifying image of a blue-skinned woman with snow-white hair, one eye was white as an angel's wing itself, but the other was red, red as blood and glowed as a demons. Aerith collapsed to the ground, the flowers rustling around her: so much, so much evil had come from that woman that it made Aerith's knees weak.

Never before had she ever sensed so much evil, not even from the crooks down here in the slums. _**She is the one who will plague Sephiroth's heart and mind; manipulating him to the point of insanity. She'll use him as a tool to claim this world as her own and you will be killed by his hand-**_"No!" Aerith breathed in horror, her eyes turning into saucers._**-There is but one **_loud like this, she'd be considered insane, but now how people thought of her sanity isn't important, anymore. "What should I do?" _**–We will send her to you, a girl not from this world or the next. She is our one hope for your survival. We want you, Aerith, to lead her to the ShinRa building-**_"But you said if I went anywhere near them, they would kidnap me and hold me hostage!" Aerith shouted in horror._**-That is true, they will-**_Aerith's face fell in dismay. "Then how will I be able to contact you?" Her voice cracked as tears rolled down her face._**-You must not go within fifty yards radius near that building. Merely point it to her when it comes into view and tell her to head for it. Understand?**_ Aerith's eyes, brimmed with tears, widen in hope then narrowed as the duty before her weighed on her shoulders. She gave a stiff nod, saying: "I understand, I will do as you ask." She folded her hands in prayer and bowed her head. ---

"Crap!" I grumbled as the words game over appeared on the screen, crossing my arms. "Told you he'd beat ya!" Jenny said cheerfully. "I knew that already!" I snarled. "Stupid, prepped up, long haired bastard!" Jenny giggled as I turned off the Playstation 3. "You have to go back home?" She asked, noticing me taking my backpack and math-book. I turned to her with a smile: "Yeah, mom will be mad at me if I come back late again, so see ya!" I ran out of her room.

"Bye!" Jenny called after me as I burst out their front door. Crap what time is it? I looked down at my watch: 4:55 p.m. I smiled. Good it's not six yet! I better hurry if I want supper. Green lights flashed across my vision, blinding me. "What the--?!" The light dimmed revealing a blonde young woman with blue eyes, wearing a garment of shields appeared in front of me. She held a staff in her hand, a smile gracing her lips. I looked at the green flowing lights around me, my eyes widen: The _Lifestream_?! _I'm_ in the Lifestream? But it's just a game! No way this can't be real. As if reading my thoughts the lady's expression turned to amused as she pointed to my right. I looked at her dubiously, she gave an encouraging nod. I walked in the direction of her finger, something grabbed my body. My eyes widen in horror as the invisible hand dragged into the direction I was headed at a scary speed. A bloodcurdling scream, escaped my throat and echoed all around me as I fell into **darkness…**

"Hellooo!" A familiar woman's voice sounded above me. "Hellooooooooo!" My eyes opened, my vision blurred then focused. Aerith's relieved face broke into a smile, as she placed a hand on her chest, releasing a sigh: "Oh good, for a minute there I thought the Planet hadn't been gentle enough!" I looked up at her, blinking in disbelief. "Huh? 0_0" Aerith smiled pointing to the ceiling. "The Planet sent you here through the Lifestream and you fell from there!" She explained. "Wait a minute!" I stammered. "How could the Lifestream bring me here?! Wait-how am I here-how am I…talking to you?-this is impossible!-" I whirled away from Aerith. "-That's it Marie! No more Final Fantasy games for you." "Final Fantasy games?" I turned to a confused Aerith. "Uh, nevermind!" I said quickly, waving my hands animatedly. Aerith paused for a moment still confused, but looked as though to be listening. _She's talking to the Planet!_ I realized in surprise. "Ah, now I understand what you meant 'not from this world or the next'." She replied, smiling, then looked up at me. "I know it's hard to understand at the moment, but we need your help, uh…?" "Marie," I introduced myself. "Ah, Marie. We need your help in preventing Sephiroth from… turning evil." She lowered her eyes worriedly to the church floor. "How can_ I_ help?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm nowhere near him and he probably won't talk to me, plus I have no idea how to get to the ShinRa building. (I'm pretty sure that the city in real life is actually more confusing than in the game." Aerith rose her eyes to me and stepped forward. "I will lead you to the ShinRa building as close as I can." She answered, her green eyes reminding me of Jenny's, I felt a pang of homesickness. "But I have to go home! Mom will ground me!" I stated. Aerith looked at me sadly, then paused listening, then answered: "If you do this for the planet, they will send you home at the exact time that you have left. They promise." I lowered my eyes. "And if I refuse? Let me guess they won't send me home, will they?" Aerith shook her head no. "I'm sorry, but we're a bit desperate; I'm sure the planet will make you as comfortable as possible." I lowered my eyes to the ground with a defeated sigh. "Alright, tell me this plan that the Planet has for me."


	2. Chapter 2: Failed?

**Author:** hi everyone my name is Fairywing1, sorry about not leaving an author's note before, I'm kind of new at this^^; Anyway this is the second chapter of A Chance for a Change. I love to know what you think of this story so far so please review. Oh right Disclaimer^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. The only things I own are the storyline of the fanfiction and the characters Marie & Jenny. Thank you and enjoy.**

We walked to through the alleyways when Aerith suddenly stopped. "There it is the ShinRa building," She said pointing to the towering building ahead. "I can go no further." I turned my frightened gaze at her. "I have to go _alone_?" Aerith gazed at me sadly, nodding. "I'm sorry, Marie, but you know the plan." My eyes widen at the memory---

"_Alright tell me the plan the Planet has for me." I groaned. Aerith lowered her eyes sadly, then rose them to me. "You must understand, I don't like this anymore than you do." She forewarned. I gave a stiff nod, not really knowing what to say. "You see, Sephiroth-so the Planet has told me-is going to turn evil." My eyes widen in shock._ If the Planet already knew, why didn't it do something earlier? _"The Planet wants you, Marie, to go undercover and get close to Sephiroth as much as you possibly can. They want you to become friends with him, divert him from the path of destruction, and also to keep him as far away from Jenova as much as possible." I gasped. "How on earth do they expect me to do that?!" I cried._ Do they seriously think I could pull off that sort of trick? _"He wouldn't be interested in me if I was wearing a bikini! (which by the way I don't wear—" "Marie!" Aerith's out-burst stun me. I never had heard her use such a tone that way before. _

_Her once stern eyes turned soft. "I'm sorry, I don't want you doing this either, but we have no choice, believe me when I say that. But we must follow the Planet's instructions, if you really want to go home." She explained images of my family, Jenny and my other friends flashed into my mind. "Fine," I said. "But I still don't see how it's going to work._ I mean really, who would be distracted by such an ugly girl as me? ---

"I still don't see how I'm going to detour him from something this big," I grumbled. Aerith smiled at me encouragingly. "I know you can do it Marie, I have faith in you. Now just keeping going straight, use the building as your beacon; they'll have a table outside where they will have sign-up sheets for SOLDIER. Make sure you fill that form." I nodded. "I will thank you, Aerith."

Aerith flashed me another encouraging smile, before walking off and around the corner. Dread weighed down my stomach as I looked at the tower-that had ShinRa's logo on it-looming over the city. _Oh God,_ I prayed._ Please watch over me. I want to see my family. I don't want to die.__** Jenova cells**_, Hojo's voice echoed in my brain. _**The stigma**_, Kadaj's voice stated casually.

My eyes widen as the scene that had played before me on the screen of my TV flashed across my brain---

"What are these things?" Zack freaked, staring in horror at the deformed thing in the tank.

"That," Said Sephiroth, casually. "Is what happens to humans when they get too much of the Jenova cells in their system. They become monsters. Other times the humans become weak."

Zack laughed. " 'Humans?' Like you aren't one?"---

My eyes widen in horror; oh god, what if that happens to me? I looked down the road, that the buildings over shadowed, hiding what laid beyond its path. I gulped; _well it's either this or never see your family and loved ones again, Marie, which is it?! _

I forced my foot forward: "Mom, Dad…Jenny, if I don't make it out of here alive. I'll see you in Heaven." I whispered. I walked glancing nervously at the strange people, talking on their phones, or glancing my way giving me queer looks. An old man leaning against the wall glanced at me, a sleazy smile stretched across his thin, scratchy face.

"Why hello dear, are you lost?" He cooed, his blue, dead eyes scanning me. I backed away from him. "I'll help you find your way." "Um!" I gasped as I broke into a run as he outstretched his hand to grab me. I looked at the tower, following it as if it were the north star, the old man cried after me, but I refused to stop. A rich, teenage girl stepped out of the shop, my body collided with hers and we toppled over each other.

"OW!" The girl screamed, pushing me off. "I'm sorry!" I cried. "What are you _doing_?" She snapped at me angrily. "I'm sorry—!" "Are you crazy?!" She cut me off. "What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"I'm sorry—!"

"I'm going to call the TURKs!"

I scrambled to my feet and ran away from the girl who shouted after me angrily. I sped, dodging people as some jumped out of my way. How much further? It feels like I've been running a marathon! The building and its gates burst out into few as I ran into the open. I skid to a halt, panting, clutching my knees. A relieved smile broke across my face. "I made it!" I breathed. My eyes scanned the area, and fell onto a small table where a man-with black spiky hair and blue-green, mako eyes-sat, shifting the papers onto the table for the men to sign: Zack Fair.

_Oh no!_ My eyes widen. _What if they don't allow women to join SOLDIER? I mean I never saw a female SOLDIER in the game. Well I guess it's too late to turn back now._ I walked slowly to the line of men, I glanced anxiously at Zack, who caught my eye. He saw the anxiety in my eyes and smiled kindly, waving. I returned a small smile before I stepped behind a man. The time standing in line felt like it stretched for an eternity before my turn came.

Zack smiled as I approached the table:

"Hi!"

"Uh, hi," I said smiling in return. "Joining for SOLDIER?" He quizzed; quirking an eyebrow. I smiled, my heart beating in my ears. "Uh, yeah-heh!" I laughed nervously. He smiled passing me the formal sheet. "Just sign on the bottom line," He stated, beaming; catching my look of disbelief he added: "You'll be the first girl in history to join for SOLDIER. We'll be happy to emit you. In fact it would be an honor." I smiled in relieve._ Good, girls are allowed. For a minute there I freaked._ I gratefully took the offered pen from his hand and sign my name in cursive. Zack took it and examined my signature. He frowned in confusion.

"MUH-MAR?-MAR-EE?" He tried, raising an eyebrow. I giggled, catching his attention. "It's pronounced MUH-REE," I said smiling. "Marie Hammer," He finished, standing up and stretching out his hand toward me. "My name is Zack Fair. Welcome to SOLDIER. Interesting name by the way, never had heard of it in my life." My smile widen as I took his black gloved hand and shook it. I almost winced at the firm grip from the leather grasp. "Thanks!" I replied happily. Zack quickly let go of my hand and dug into his pocket pulling out a folded piece of paper.

"Here," he said handing the piece of paper to me. I blinked as I unfold the paper revealing a map with a marked path. "This is the map of the building." He explained then pointed to a room's number that was circled: 113. "This is where you should go first in order to get your shot. And here-!" He pointed to another's room number that was also circled: 118. "-is where you'll meet the generals and will be assigned to a trainer." I nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

"Gosh, it was a good thing, Zack gave me this map-everything looks the same!" I exclaimed aloud as I saw room number 113. _This is the first floor…hmm…maybe all the 'important' rooms are in the basement. I never thought of that before, I guess that would explain how they were able to keep secrets_. I rose my fist, knocking on the door.

"Come in." My eyes widen in horror at the familiar voice: Hojo._ Shit_. I opened the door to reveal the tanned man with long black hair and black rimmed, round frame glasses. "Hello?" My voice startled his attention to me.

His eyes widen in surprise. "Who are you?" He demanded. "I'm Marie Hammer. I'm suppose to get an injection from you?" I said, sounding in my own ears very professional. "You're going to be a SOLDIER?" His face reflected the surprise of his voice. I nodded. "Yes, are you the doctor-?" I inwardly winced at 'doctor'. "-whose suppose to give me my shot?" A nasty smile spread across his face. Every instinct, every cell in my body's telling me to run away. Squeezing my hands into fist, I fought myself to remain calm and my face blank. The gentle smile that curved itself on my lips is false.

"Yes, my name is Hojo. Please take a seat and remember if you feel anything strange: pains, dizziness, prickling, respiratory problems, or any feeling of sickness. See me or one of the generals (whose ever closest) immediately." I sat on the medical bed as he began to organize one of his needles to take in the blue fluid.

"What is that?" I asked uncertainly. Is that the Jenova cells?

Hojo turned to me with a malicious smile. "_This_ will make you stronger." He said holding up the needle. I narrowed my eyes and frown. "That doesn't really answer my question." I stated. The malicious smile widen as he said: "It's a secret I'm afraid, now do you want to be a SOLDIER or not?" I sighed in defeat and held out my arm toward him. "That's a girl!" He praised, sticking the sharp needle into my arm. I winced.

"Geez!" I exclaimed holding my arm as I walked down the white hallway. "Did he really have to stick it that far? I guess I should take _that_ as a warning. I probably should watch what I say around him, or he'll think I'm a detective!" _Or a reporter._ I stopped as I saw a long line of men stationed outside of room 118. "Great," I muttered, leaning against the wall as I waited for the line to decrease.

_I'm guessing that since I have to detour him from Jenova; I'm going to have to make sure Sephiroth is my trainer, but how do I do that? And if I can't…what then? I really am way in over head on this one._ The line began moving, I followed. Every hour I get closer to that door, what will happen? My eyes widen as I realize there's only one man left, another hour. Through the door, I can hear mumbling but that's all I can register. The door opens, the man bows.

"Thank you, sirs." His voice…sounds familiar. He stood to full height and turned to me. "Huh?" He blurted, taking off his helmet revealing spiky hair and blue eyes: Cloud Strife. His face looked at me in complete surprise. "You're a SOLDIER too?!" He said-much too loudly for my taste-in surprise. "Well, not yet I have to talk with the generals first." I answered smiling. Cloud's eyes widen in horror. "I'm sorry for the outburst!" he bowed in formal Japanese. "I just never see any women in SOLDIER." "That would be because I'm the first one who joined," I said smiling.

Cloud's eyes widen even more (if that was possible). "Wow, your family and friends must be very proud of you!" He gasped even more astonished. Pang stabbed me in the chest, a lump lodge itself into my throat. "Uh, y-yeah," I stammered trying to sound cheerful, but failed. Cloud's eyes filled with worry at my demeanor.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my no. "Nothing, I'm sorry." I said, moving my way around him. "What's your name?" I turned to him in surprise. "Marie," I said softly. Cloud smiled. "I'm Cloud. I hope you get the same trainer as I do. We could become friends." I smiled at him without answer, then turn to the open door. I gulped seeing Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal sitting behind a table talking about something._ Please let me be Sephiroth's trainee!_ I prayed as I stepped into the room. The three men looked up at me in surprise.

"May we help you?" Said the man with black, somewhat spiky black hair and blue eyes, wearing the navy-blue sleeveless sweater and black pants: Angeal. "Uh, yes!" I breathed. "I'm here to find my trainer?" All the men's eyes widen in surprise.

"You're going to be a SOLDIER?" the man with just-above-the-shoulder length, red hair and green-blue eyes along with a red coat: Genesis. I nodded. "Uh-huh! I- I mean yes sir." I said quickly. A faint smile fell across all of the generals' faces; Sephiroth folded his hands in a business-like manner.

"Your name and age, please," He said, trying to hide the smile on his face. "My name is Marie Hammer and I am eighteen years old, sir." I responded, trying my best to be all military like. "How do you spell MUH-REE?" Genesis asked; holding the pen over the sheet of paper.

"M-A-R-I-E," Genesis wrote it down on paper as I spoke then turned to the other two generals. "So, who's going to be her trainer?" He asked, leaning back in his chair, resting his head between his hands, smirking. Angeal lowered his eyes to his clipboard and gave small sigh: "Well it won't be me, I'm full for now. Plus I have Zack, and he's already a handful." Sephiroth nodded in understanding. "I guess I'll be her trainer," Sephiroth suggested. _Yes!_ I danced inside my head. Everything's going so well! ^_^

"Hold it!" My mind dancing stopped. I snapped my attention to Genesis who suddenly sat forward. "You can't train her Sephiroth, look at your clipboard it's full! The last guy on your list was Cloud; the kid who just left here!" He pointed. _What?!_ My eyes widen in disappointment and terror; that means I can't get close to him. _I failed?_

**Author:** Well I'm going to end it there today! Thanks for reading ^_^ I don't know when I'll be able to load up another chapter, so please be patient. And again please review^_^!


	3. Chapter 3: STA?

**Author: **Hey guys! ^_^ Here's chapter 3 as promised. I've know that you guys don't like reviewing but please do. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, so please keep sending them! Okay, there might be some new characters in this chapter, and yes one of them is my own. The others are a surprise! 6_~

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VII, SQUARE ENIX (SP?) DOES; I'M JUST THEIR ADMIRER! THANK YOU AND ENJOY.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I stared as Sephiroth and Angeal stared at Genesis in shock, he handed Sephiroth the clipboard that lay out before him. A smirk curved his lips as Sephiroth's eyes widen in surprise.

"See? You're too full as well." He said as he lifted his own clipboard for all the other generals to see. "I'm the only who has room enough for one more." Sephiroth sighed, Angeal shook his head, but I just stood there in horror. _I failed? I can't believe it…I failed…how am I suppose to go home now?_ I fought to keep my face straight and to keep the tears at bay. Genesis turned to me, grinning. "It's settled, I'll be your new trainer!" He said standing up and walking toward me. I forced a smile on my lips as I outstretched my hands towards him which he took with a firm shake. "Welcome aboard, I will show you to your room, Miss Hammer." He said then looked around and behind me. "Where are your bags?" He frowned in confusion. "Uh, well, you see…" Crap! What do I say? What do I say?!

"I'm from Wutai sir! My home was destroyed during the war and along with my home I've lost everything." Genesis eyes widen in shock. "You're a Wutainese?" he blurted in shock, I nodded. "Why did you come here? I'd think you would want revenge on us, for destroying your home!" Sephiroth said surprised. "Well, they don't have the same kind of privileges your company does, sir." I am so lying out of my ass! But what am I suppose to do? They'll throw me into the nut house if I told them the truth, and then I'd never be able to go home.

"I see," Sephiroth said, thinking. "Are you sure that's enough for you to abandon your people?" I glanced up into Sephiroth's eyes: distrust. Crap. "They've soldiers who attack places such as my home, plundering goods and attacking people. My family-!" A pang hit my heart as my family flashed before my eyes. A lump lodged itself into my throat painfully. A true lost. I might never see them again; tears blurred my vision.

_And now it's all lost! I'll never be able to get close to Sephiroth and stop him from going insane! I'll never see my family or friends again._ I fell to my knees as my tears dripping onto the floor.

"Why?" I gasped through my sobs. "Why is this happening-?!" I slammed my fist against the concrete, pain seared through my arm, but I ignored it. "I've done everything they asked! Everything! So why-?!" _Why did I fail?! _Genesis pulled me off the floor, pulling me into a hug. "Those bastards!" He growled into my ear. Huh? 0_0 Oh, right the lie. I felt another pang, but this time from guilt not sorrow. Tears dripped onto his red leather jacket, I buried my head into his chest trying to hide my shame. Why? I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I had no idea Wutai's soldiers would be so heartless!" Sephiroth growled, my eyes snapped open. Did I just make the war worse? I hope not. "Come on, I'll take you to your room." Genesis whispered, helping me to my feet. We headed for the door, he paused. I looked over my shoulder to see him turn to the other generals. "She'll be fine in Xander's room. I'll see you two tomorrow, we have much to discuss." And with that we turned away from Sephiroth and Angeal, walking out the door. I stared at the floor in shock. What have I done? Oh dear God in Heaven what have I done?! They're going to kill countless people in a rage because of my lie!

_But what else could I have done? What else?_

"Hey," Genesis's voice said gently. I glanced up at him startled, his eyes shone with concern. "Are you going to be alright?" Another forced smile curved its way on my lips. "Yeah, of course," I said with fake cheerfulness. He still looked at me worriedly. "If there's anything we can do for you, just name it." He said giving me an encouraging smile. _Don't become insane!_ I can't say that, it would mess things up, plus I'd be sent to the nut house. "Thanks," The only word I can manage. I'm not doing so well on this mission, am I?

He grinned before having us stopped in front of this mechanical door, as he knocked a metallic ring sounded throughout the whole door frame. "Xander, open up, it's me Genesis." He spoke calmly. A computer's _bleep_ sounded behind the door before it slid up to reveal a very handsome young man, with really bright green eyes that seemed to be a beacon in the pitch black room. Kind of like a vampire's eyes when their hungry; his hair is jet black and is as long as Sephiroth's, he looked as pale as a ghost; I come to his chest. He looked down at me with a curious frown. I swallowed hard; this guy gives me the creeps.

"Sir, who is this girl?" His voice came out in a breathy whisper; this made him seem somewhat creepier and yet…enchanting…all at the same time. "Her name is Marie Hammer. She's going to be your roommate Xander." I glanced up at Genesis in shock. "You mean I'm going to share my room with a _man_?" I stated in more shock. Genesis nodded, "You see you're the first girl to have ever come along, so we don't have any girl dorms set up yet." He noticed my worried look. "Don't worry, it's only temporary and Xander here is an absolute gentleman. I promise." His stayed serious and sincere, I sighed: "Alright." After all I have joined SOLDIER and I might as well make the best of it. I can't just quit.

"Good, it's settled!" Genesis said brightening, he turned to Xander. "She won't be in your room for very long, just until we've prepared a girl's dorm. Okay?" Xander looked up at him, his lips parted as if he was going to say something, but instead he just nodded in agreement. Genesis clasped his hand on his shoulder thankfully, "Good man-!" He turned to me. "Training starts in four hundred hours in the morning." I nodded solemnly, Genesis smiled. "See you then." And with that he left. After the door slid close behind him, Xander's breathy whisper came: "You're not from around here, are you?" My eyes widen in surprise, I whirled facing him in horror. "What?!" _He knows?! How on earth does he know?!_

Completely indifferent to my reaction, he pointed down at my chest. "Your clothes, they're not normal. Where are you from?" He asked curiously, he's eyes seemed to peer down into my soul. "Wutai," I answered, trying to sound confident, but it sounded weak in my ears. He blinked confused. "Wutai? You look different from the other Wutainese," He stated crossing his arms. "Uh, well my mother's family was originally from Niblehiem." The lie weighed heavy on my tongue, my heart beat inside my ears. His eyes brighten in understanding. "I see," He murmured before turning a pointing to a bed on the right side of the room. "This is your bed; dinner will be in an hour. I'll show you to the cafeteria." I sighed in relief and smiled. "Thanks," I said with true gratefulness. Without turning he continued, "By the way, how old are you?" I blinked in confusion; why on earth is that so important? "I'm eighteen," I answered I opened my mouth to ask the question but: "I see, was your family's name by any chance…Quethor (KOO-THUR)?" His head turned to a point where only his nose and mouth were visible. Okay now I'm even more confused. "Uh, no, why?" I asked, starting to feel worried. He snapped his head away from me. "No reason," He breathed before turning to me, his eyes revealing nothing as he walked past me and open the door. "Come, I'll show you around." He murmured as he walked into the hall. I turned and quickly followed him before the door closed on me.

He began showing me where the restrooms were located and the best routes to take when going to specific locations. As we walked down a hallway we passed door, on that door were the words 'S.T.A. Mega Plant'. I stopped but Xander kept walking. "Hey," I called grabbing his attention; I waited 'til he stood beside me. "What is this room?" "We're not allowed in there, ShinRa and Hojo keep it off limits," He said calmly, I turned my head up to him in shock. "Huh? Why not?" I asked, what else could they be keeping from the SOLDIERs that I already knew? Xander shook his head, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know. That what's bothers me, they're hiding things from the public and I can't tell if it's good or bad." He looked down at me, his eyes filled with worry. "I understand," I said turning to the door. "Hojo injected me with something, when I asked him what it was he told not to worry but to come to him or one of the generals if anything happens! What the heck did he put in me?" I turned to Xander who had turned back to looking at the door. "The cosmos," He murmured, I blinked. What? They told him and not me? What is this freshman-kick-out?! "Genesis told me," He said after a moment's silence. "Oh," I murmured not really knowing what to say.

"It's from some alien's body they call Jenova."

"Ah," I said in understanding (of course I already know this). "I see so is _that_ why they won't tell anyone?" He glanced down at me. "Yes. They don't want t any SOLDIERs backing out." He answered, suddenly a bell rang throughout the halls we were in. I looked up in alarm; are we under attack? "It's the Dinner bell, come. I promised that I'd show you to the cafeteria." I nodded with a smile, but the twisting of my stomach kept telling me that I've just gone _way_ over my head.

I sat down next to Xander (since I couldn't see anyone else I knew) and his buddies who sat in front of him at the round table. His 'buddies' were two young men, one had a red crew-cut with the same mako green eyes that all the other SOLDIERs have.

(A/N: Thank you again for correcting me FRAODD, sorry to all readers if this confuses you but I didn't feel like going back and changing it. So Cloud's still in SOLDIER. I'll be sure to take the new info to heart in the next story.)

He smirked at me. "Why if it isn't our first female SOLDIER!" He exclaimed, clapping. I gave a small smile as I sat down. The other man stayed as quiet as Xander, he had chocolate brown hair with deeper shade of green eyes than the other two. He glanced at me, his eyes removed of all emotion. "Uh, hi," I said to both of them. "My name's Marie Hammer."

"So he told us," said the red head man laughing. "I'm Yoshiro (YOSH-EER-OH) and this man beside me here is Takehiko (TA-KEH-HEE-KO)." Takehiko just blinked at me in acknowledgement. Yoshiro gave me an apologetic look, "He, uh, doesn't talk much." I smiled. "Oh that's okay! It's very nice to meet both of you! So are you all being trained by Genesis too?" I said looking from face to face, they both nodded. "Yep! Trainees pretty much stick together here." Yoshiro said, leaning back into his chair with his head resting on the palms of his hands. "Oh," I said feeling crestfallen. "I see." Then that means I won't be able to talk to Sephiroth much either.

"Aw, don't be sad," Said Yoshiro, sitting up straight in his chair. "The fact is they don't know anyone outside of their group. It's always been like that-huh?" Yoshiro's eyes glanced past over my head questioningly. I blinked in confusion. "Hello Marie," A familiar voice sounded behind me. I whipped my head around to face a familiar set of blue eyes. "Cloud!" I said in surprise and hurriedly gestured to the empty seat next to me. "You can sit with us." He smiled and took a seat next to us as I introduced them all to Cloud. "You're one of the SOLDIERs being trained under Sephiroth, aren't you?" Yoshiro quizzed, quirking an eyebrow. Cloud shot a startled glance at him before nodding. "Aw, man! You are so lucky! To be trained by the hero himself!" Yoshiro stared up at the ceiling, dreamy-eyed. I smiled then turned to Cloud.

"So what's he like?" I asked curious, Cloud looked at me before lowering his eyes to his tray of food. "Well, he's a bit strict, but other than that he's everything they've said about him. I really admire him." He murmured, I smiled as he looked us from face to face. "So, um, Genesis…I've never seen or heard of him…what's he like?" He asked shyly. "Well, he's a pretty good fighter that's for sure!" Yoshiro said. "He's brilliant and everything a general should be," Xander breathed.

"He's very hungry for fame and glory, though."

We all turned surprised glances at Takehiko, who in turn drank his milk. Cloud then glanced at me. "What do you think of him?" He asked curiously. "Well, he does seem to be in a contest with Sephiroth," I admitted. "Both he and Sephiroth wanted to train me; and I guess he won, since _he_ pointed out there was no more room for him to have another trainer on his list."

"Well that is understandable," said Yoshiro calmly. "Sephiroth wanted you and Genesis wanted to make sure that he couldn't have you." My eyes widen in shock. "You mean _he_ could've put Cloud's name on Sephiroth's list?" I said in shock. Cloud's eyes widen in hurt surprise. "Nah, he's not _that_ crafty. I mean he wanted to make sure he had something that Sephiroth didn't and it's you!" He clarified. "Well that's lame!" I stated crossing my arms. "Well you _are_ the first female SOLDIER, that alone will make you famous and the one who trains will share that fame." Yoshiro explained, I rolled my eyes as I muttered: "Figures." Cloud sighed. "It seems everyone's jealous of Sephiroth." He said, I turned to him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked when a large, hairy hand clasped heavily on his shoulder. I winced, looking up at this big bulking man, who had a snarly brown beard along with snarly brown hair. His eyes were like black beads.

"'Ey ya Cloud! Thought I'd see ya at the army's table." He said laughing, while rustling Cloud's hair roughly, almost making him fall of the seat. Cloud grunted with effort as he tried to hold his balance. "And who are you?" I asked, ready to defend him, although tell you the truth there's probably little I can do. The big barley man turned to me. "Ah! the first girl in SOLDIER!" He laughed before making rude, hacking sounds and spitting on the floor. I grimaced as the green, slug ball landed on the clean white floor. "Ah!" I cried as a giant hand cupped my face turning my attention to the big lout, his breath stunk of alcohol. "Well, since ya asked so nicely," He said, staring me in the eyes. "My name's Barai, princess." I tried to pull myself away from his sweaty, smelling skin, but he held me in place. "And I can show you a better time than that girly of man sitting next to you!" My eyes widen in horror and disgust as I tried to pull myself from him. _How the hell is this guy so strong?! _Cloud and the others jumped to their feet. Cloud stepped forward, his eyes becoming suddenly threatening.

"Let-her-go!" He said slowly, emphasizing each word threateningly. Barai turned to him cockily, still holding my face, I growled and kicked him between the legs. *_Cling!_* Pain seared through my leg, I cried out in horror and pain as the metallic ring sounded through the room. Which I've realized has just gotten suddenly quiet. Barai laughed his harsh laugh as he picked up, I screamed in horror. "Other girls already have tried that, that's why I'm well equipped!" He barked swinging me around in the air. I screamed bloody murder, then my face met the concrete as Barai got knocked to the ground by the four men. Slowly and painfully I pulled myself up as I watch my new friends brawling with this mountain of a man. _I've got to help them, but how? I don't exactly know how to fight a guy made of bricks!_

"LET GO O' ME!" Barai boomed as he-to my horror-picked up Cloud and-"NOOOOO!" I screamed-threw him into the three young men, toppling them over. Immediately Barai cried out as he stumbled forward. Huh? I panicked then looked up to see Zack on his back holding onto his neck in a strangle hold. I smiled relieved which faded when Barai lunged backward, hitting the wall behind him. "ZAAAAACK!" I screamed as Barai flung the limp body onto the pile of the four men. My eyes widen in horror as he approached them like a big barely lion ready to pounce on its kill. Impulsively, I grabbed an empty chair next to me and whipped it onto the mountain man's back. It shattered into pieces, my eyes widen in horror as the man-who winced at being hit-recovered, standing to his full height (which is about seven foot and five inches!). He turned to me with a menancing scowl on his face, his burly brows knitted into one, making him look like a raging animal ready for the kill. _Crap! Wrong move, Marie! Definitely a wrong move!_

I ran as he charged after me, all the other men jumped out of the way as I ran toward the kitchen. All the chiefs eyes widen in horror as they realized that Barai and I were coming their way. They turned and ran as I miraculously jumped through the serving window and rolled onto the brown tiled floor of the kitchen as the chiefs ran out the back double-doors. I stared at the floor for a moment in shock. _Did I just seriously milk-ed that landing? Me?_ _A girl who can't even do a back flip?_ My celebration for doing such a move was short lived as I heard a booming growl before the door shattered into millions of splinters. I screamed and bolted for the double-doors but Barai jumped over the metal stoves and landed in front of me. "*Gasp*!" I breathed as I stepped back from him, his lips bared his teeth in a snarl, and I anxiously looked around for a weapon or _anything_ to fend him off. My eyes fell onto a pot of boiling sauces. _Yes!_ Barai charged after me, I grabbed the black handle of the pot and with a growl I yelled using all my strength to swing the pot at him; splashing the boiling hot liquid onto the man. Barai screamed in pain thrashing about everywhere, knocking down pans and one of the stoves; I fell to the ground as he almost swung a fist at me and crawled out of the broken door.

I saw my friends still lying unconscious on the floor; I scrambled to my feet and ran to them. Other SOLDIERs were huddled around them.

"Are they okay?" I asked anxiously as Barai still thrashed about, screaming his lungs off. They nodded, I sighed in relief. Suddenly a huge crash sounded behind me, the SOLDIERs eyes widen in terror. I whipped around to face a red-skinned Barai, huffing and panting like a bull, my eyes widen even more in horror as he began charging after me.

"STOP!"

Barai stopped in his tracks at Sephiroth's voice as we (the SOLDIERs) turn to see Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis walking toward us: none of them looked happy. I lowered my eyes to the floor and stepped out of the way as they walked past us and toward Barai. "What happened here?" Genesis demanded, crossing his arms. Barai crossed his arms. "Nothin' sir, we were just having fun?" He said dismissively. My eyes flashed wide open in anger. "Fun? FUN?! What kind of fun was _that_?!" I demanded. Genesis turned to me. "Calm yourself SOLDIER!" Genesis's firm tone rendered me silent; I looked helpless from him to Barai then to my friends lying on the floor. I sighed and turned to Genesis, "Permission to see to my comrades, sir?" Genesis nodded and I ran to them. "Guys?!" I cried worriedly as I grabbed each one of their hands while the generals started talking to Barai and the other SOLDIERs. "Guys answer me please!" I cried again; a head move, I whipped my head to see Cloud lifting trying to lift himself but fell back with a grunt. I hurriedly dragged Zack as carefully as I could off of the four men who were starting to wake.

"Ow! Damn bully!" Yoshiro barked holding his head.

"Ugh!" Xander groaned quietly as he fell on his back from the effort of pulling himself up. "Not one of my best days!"

Takehiko grimaced as he pulled himself slowly up, rubbing the back of his head. "That could've gone better," he admitted.

I smiled in relief as the four men began picking themselves off the floor. Zack's body jolted, I turned to see him trying to get up, I quickly went to aid. "Agh!" He grunted as I helped him off the floor. "Just how much mako did they put in that guy?!" "Are you guys okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah." They grunted, smiling sticking their thumbs up, even Cloud followed suit. I smiled even more relieved.

"Marie, Cloud, Xander, Zack, Barai, Yoshiro, and Takehiko," Sephiroth's voice caught our attention. We all glanced up at him and the other generals. "If you'll please follow me," He said sternly. "You all are in danger of being kicked out of SOLDIER!" My eyes widen in horror. _No!_

**Author:** And I'm going to end there tonight! Thank you all again for the comments and please keep the reviews up!^_^ Tell me what you think and don't worry! I've got much more stored for the next chapter! Thanks again and please keep reviewing^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Author:** Hey everyone! ^_^ Thank you so much for the reviews! Well here's chapter four for all you fans out there! Please tell me what you think after reading. Oh yes, thank you for giving me some ideas on how to handle the situation in this chapter in the review you sent me. (And if you're reading this you know who you are! Thank you ^_^!)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or their characters, Square Enix. I only own the characters I made up. Thank you.**

I sat in the chair outside of Sephiroth's office, looking down at my hands which rested on my knees; Cloud, Zack, and Xander had already gone in. My heart is beating so hard! What if I get kicked out of SOLDIER? An image of my family flashed across my mind, a lump lodged itself into my throat. Yoshiro sitting beside me crossed his arms angrily. "Tch! I don't know why _we_ should be in danger of being kicked out!" He grumbled, I turned my head to him, not knowing what to say. Takehiko just sat staring at the wall, his arms crossed. "It was that stupid muscle head Barai's fault for starting the whole thing in the first place!"

I sighed: "That's true, but maybe we shouldn't have retaliated." Yoshiro whirled on me quickly. "What?!" He said in shock. "He would've had his way with you right there and then if we hadn't intervened!" I turned to him, feeling suddenly torn. "But we're going to be kicked out of SOLDIER and it's all my fault!" Yoshiro looked at me as if my IQ just dropped to two. "What?! How the hell is it _your_ fault-?!" I opened my mouth to answer but he continued. "_He_ started messing with Cloud, _you_ came to his rescue. _He_ started messing with you-_we_ came to your rescue! As far as we're concerned _he's_ the one who did something wrong not you! Got it?" He gave the 'Now no more nonsense from you' look. "Got it," I said smiling relieved.

The door next to us open, I glanced up at Zack who had a grave look on his face. "Um, the generals would like to see you three. Now." He spoke dimly. I turned an anxious glance at the two men beside me whose faces reflected my feelings. _This is so unfair!_

We walked into the office; I looked down to my left to see Barai grinning like a pro-wrestler who just won a match. I felt a bubbling hatred for him: _Just what the hell is he smiling about?_ _No Marie! He's not your problem anymore. Forget him._ My eyes lowered down to Cloud whose face had gone white, his eyes wide as saucers, looking hurt and full of remorse. A pang stabbed my heart as I looked at Xander's eyes: no emotion, but a frown curved his lips. _They don't deserve to be kicked out…_

"Come in Marie," I shot a startled glance at Sephiroth, his eyes looked really unhappy. Reluctantly I walked in and sat down at the chair in front of the desk. The other two young men coming followed suit. After we were all seated, Genesis-who sat on Sephiroth's right-sighed: "Marie, you know the charges against you, damaging of property, disorderly conduct and worst of all you put all your fellow SOLDIERs in danger!" I winced. _That bad huh?_

Yoshiro slammed his fist on his knee. "She shouldn't even be blamed for those things! It was Barai's fault in the first place, he started it!" He yelled, I shot a warning glance at him. "Yoshiro!" I said warningly. "Barai's our best commanding officer and leader of the ShinRa army," Sephiroth detained. "How could he possibly start the fight-?" He glanced at me. "-Marie?"

I sighed, "With all due respect, sir. He was harassing Cloud and me. _He's_ the one who doesn't deserve to be here." Sephiroth's eyes widen as his eyebrows knit together. "That's quite a charge to make, have you any evidence?" I nodded. "He started messing with him and not in a friendly manner. I asked him his name he began forcing himself on me. The other men here were coming to my aid-when-!" The recollection of how he attacked my friends, almost killing flashed before my eyes. "-He attacked them! Sir, he was going to kill them! I had to do something-anything-just to protect them! I'm sorry for anyone who got hurt. I'll take full responsibility for everything that has happened today! None of these men here deserve to be kicked out of SOLDIER! Barai's the only who should be sent home." Sephiroth blinked, his folded together hid his mouth, his elbows resting on the table.

"Interesting, and what about yourself?" He spoke softly. "Do you think that you, yourself deserve to be reassigned from SOLDIER?" The question threw me off. "I have…nowhere to go, sir." I managed a bit startled. The words struck me with a sudden nightmare: _I have nowhere to go! If I'm kicked out of SOLDIER, I'll have nowhere to live!_ "You should've thought about that before you reacted in such a violent manner." Sephiroth said, Yoshiro and I opened our mouths to protest, but he held up his hand, silencing us. "But you're not the one to blame for the misconduct-." He looked behind us. "-That would be you, wouldn't Barai?" I blinked in surprise; we all turned to see Barai gawking at Sephiroth in shock.

"Wha…? But I…I didn't-!"

"We talked to the other SOLDIERs; their stories all support _they're_-" He gestured to me and my friends. "-accusations! You've started a riot, threatened your fellow SOLDIERs _and _harassed two of your fellow comrades!" I blinked in surprise; Barai's face mirrored mine, except now it's turning red.

"But I-!" Sephiroth jumped to his feet. "Enough of your lies, Barai! We've been watching you! If you even _think _for a second of coming back, you'll be arrested for obstructing justice! You've abused your power and your rank, now get out of our sights!" Barai's widen in shock, he jumped to his feet in rage, his harsh eyes shot at me an angry glare. My own eyes widen in fear as I took several steps back from him. _He looks ready to kill…_

He pointed his large index finger at me, growling: "Mark my words, _girl_, you haven't seen the last of me yet!" And with that he stormed out of the room, I sighed in relief as Yoshiro jumped, punching his fist in the air. "Alright!" He exclaimed happily turning to the generals. "You guys had us goin' there for awhile." I turned to see Cloud's face relax as he let out a sigh of relief. Xander smirked and closed his eyes, while Takehiko sighed and messaged his temples. I smiled, so we're not being kicked out after all! I turned happily to a cheering Yoshiro about to join in the celebration when-"*_Ahem!_*" We all looked up at Sephiroth. "You all still have to be punished for letting things get out of hand like that!" Genesis smirked, completely in amusement as our faces fell in disappointment. "You're all going to be on the cleaning committee for three weeks," Angeal said trying not smile. "What?!" Yoshiro complained. "That's not fair!" I started giggling, Yoshiro turned to me with wide eyes. "Great! Now look what you've done! She's gone into complete hysteria!" He shouted. I shook my head no. "Uh-uh! I'm laughing because you're making such a big deal out of this!" I laughed.

"We almost _died_! Can't we just get off the hook?" Yoshiro whined, Zack clasped his hand on his shoulder. "Aw, come on, it's only for three weeks, you can survive 'til then." Zack teased, while Yoshiro grumbled, pouting as he crossed his arms. I turned to Sephiroth about to thank him when I notice him smiling at me, his eyes so gentle and warm. Heat rose in my cheeks as I whirled away to pester Yoshiro some more instead. _What was that?! Was that? Does he like me?-no, don't be silly Marie, you're not attractive enough! He just doesn't want to lose the first woman in SOLDIER that's all. _

"Hey, Marie!" I woke up with a jolt as hand gently shook me. I glanced up in surprise at my mom's face. Her hazel eyes blinked at me with worry, her long, graying black hair pulled back from her face was in disarray from the house work. "You're going to be late for school!" She said; tears blurred my vision. "Mom!" I cried as I jumped and squeezed my mom into a tight embrace. "Mom! I've missed you so much! I have so much to tell you!" Mom pulled us apart looking into my eyes. "Honey, what are you talking about?" She said worried. "It's not like we've been separated forever. Now come on you're going to be late for school!" And with that she walked out of the door, I sat up looking down at my pajamas. _Was it all just a dream?_

*_Bleep! Bleep!_* I turned to my alarm clock sitting on my bed stand. I closed my eyes then opened my eyes to the annoying alarm clock sitting on Xander's bed stand. 2:00 a.m. I looked back up at the ceiling, my cheeks felt wet. I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand. _I must've cried in my sleep, figures I'm home yet._ I sat up after I finally dried my eyes, Xander started stirring, I stood up stretching while yawning. I'm not use to waking up at this kind of hour. "Ow!" I winced, placing a hand on my shoulder blades. _Why does my back hurt?_ The memory of our little adventure in the cafeteria came back. _Oh…right…and that's only the beginning of our punishment!_-_-;

Xander stood up in his silky P.J.s, scratching his head before turning to me. "You haven't been measured for a uniform have you?" My eyes widen in shock as I realized that no one-due to the commotions of yesterday-had asked me my size. "Oh!" I gasped in shock. Xander sighed, shaking his head. "Alright I'll inform Genesis." And with that he grabbed his uniform from his bed and stepped out of the room. I flexed my sore muscles, but to no avail. "Ow!" I winced. _How could one day of sweeping do this much damage?_ I rotated my shoulders, but that only made it worse, I grimaced. _Maybe it isn't just from cleaning the mess last night?_ The memory of how I rolled onto the floor after a perfect landing flashed across my mind, including the fact that I had just swung a heavy pot full of boiling sauces at Barai. I frowned; _Wow, I used more stamina than I thought. I wonder if the cosmos are now just kicking in._

After a few long moments the door opened, I turned to see Genesis with a measuring tape around his neck along with a fully dressed Xander walk in. "Sorry about the neglect Marie." Genesis said with a smirk as he took the measuring tape and began wrapping it around my waist as I quickly lifted up my arms. I felt myself stiffen as his arms got close to my torso, he pulled the measuring tape around my waist. "Thirty-six inches," He murmured. I winced, _oh gosh I've been pigging out again._ Genesis glanced up at me as if he read my mind. "No problem," He said with a smirk. "We'll have your clothes fitting by tomorrow! And you'll be able to train with us first thing!" I gawked at him. "Hold on! I'm not too over weight?!" I looked down at my bulge self-consciously. "Eh!" He shrugged. "You'll work it off, and besides this isn't a runway! You've proved yourself last night and I believe you're the greatest addition to our team yet!" I blinked in surprise; a smile curved his lips as he turned to the door.

"However, because you don't have your uniform yet you can't train today," He said in a matter of fact voice. "You're free to wander, just don't get lost." I smiled, _well at least my weight won't be a problem!^_^_

I walked down the hallway, completely bored. I have the map Zack gave me, so I can't possibly get lost and there's nothing to see! It's _ShinRa_ for crying out loud! Where are the secret passage ways, the secret dealings, the dirt on Hojo's true wife, Lucrecia?! I sighed but caught my breath when I saw the door again. 'S.T.A Mega Plant'; I looked around anxiously then tried the door: locked. "Craaap!" I grumbled; there goes my adventure for today!

"Marie?" I jumped five feet in the air as I whirled to face Sephiroth, standing behind, frowning in curiosity. "What are you doing?" _Busted!_ "Well, this name on this door is strange; so I wanted to see what's inside of it, but well…it's locked." I stammered truthfully. Sephiroth gave me a slight scowl. "You know, you're not supposed to be putting your nose where it doesn't belong," He lectured, his eyes cold and serious reminding me of…I shivered. Sephiroth's eyes blinked at me in surprise as he noticed the fear in my eyes. He broke into a smile waving his hands automatically. "You're not in trouble or anything, I was just teasing!" He said hastily. I smiled as he stepped beside me looking at the door. "It _does_ strike your curiosity." He admitted. "_You're_ curious? As in _you_ don't know?" I gasped. He turned to me with a smile. "Just because I'm a general-even a _famous_ general!-It doesn't mean I have access to everything." He explained as he turned back to the door. His smiled faded, turning into a deep curious frown. "I wonder what it is he's doing in there." He whispered; I blinked: "Who?" He glanced at me with the corner of his eye. "My father, Hojo; He's been locking himself in there for days on end and every time I ask him what he does in there, he just smiles and says 'top secret.'" He mimicked his father's voice to such a likeness I snorted trying to hold back a giggle. He turned to me with a smirk: "Liked that huh?" I smiled. "Sorry, couldn't help it. He _does_ sound like that!" He chuckled in response but as soon as the smile had reappeared it vanished.

"You know what bugs me?" He muttered. I blinked at his sudden change in attitude. "I know everything about my father to understand why he'd keep secrets, but… the one thing I don't understand…is why he would hide stuff about my mother, Jenova." My eyes widen in shock. "What?!" He turned to me, surprised by the tone in my voice. "Yes, Jenova is my mother. I found out in the papers my dad left on his desk—!" "Sephiroth! There's no way Jenova can be your mother!" I stated firmly. Sephiroth's eyes darkened into a scowl. "And how the hell would you know?" He said darkly. My eyes widen in fear; _oh shit! This wasn't suppose to go this far! What do I tell him? I'm not really from Wutai, I'm from another world. Yeah right, nut city here I come! I have to tell him something!_

"I-I know," The words flew out of my mouth before I even had a clue of what I was going to say. "That I wasn't suppose to…but-I-I hacked onto your files, Sephiroth." He blinked in shock, his mouth dropped. "What?" He sputtered for a moment then turned angry. "But why?!" I winced at his tone. "Because…" I felt tears starting to blur my vision. _What do I say? He has every reason to be angry with me, because I'm telling him nothing but lies!_ I blinked back the tears. "I was…curious about you. So I hacked into your files and somehow I couldn't find your mother until I opened up Hojo's file and-!" "Enough," Sephiroth spat, cutting me off. My heart quailed, it feels like it's breaking. "If you know about my real mother then spit it out! Now!"

I sighed, _Uh, Planet-person-thing, I don't what else to do, please don't allow this to ruin my mission!_ "Alright, you're true mother is Lucrecia Crescent. Your father married her and they had you, but while you were still in her stomach they injected you with the cosmos, Jenova's cells." Sephiroth's eyes widen in surprise: "Where is she now?" A pang of guilt stabbed me in the heart. "Sephiroth, I can't! I can't tell you! She's-!" I stopped myself. _What is wrong with you, Marie?! You can't tell him what Lucrecia saw! You can't!_

Sephiroth grabbed my shoulders gently. "Marie…" He said, I tore my eyes away from his anxious ones, but he grabbed my chin, lifting my gaze to his. "…tell me." _Oh God in Heaven, what do I do now?_

**Author:** Well, I'm going to end it there for now!^_^ Thank you so much for reading! And guess what I finally found a way to connect to the internet from my dorm room, so I can still write! ^_^ I'm so happy! It will still take a while for chapter five to come up, but hey I think you guys can manage that! I have studies and homework plus I'm going to get a job soon so the stories will take a little longer to be uploaded. Sorry about that and please be patient with me, I can only do so much at a time!-_-; Sorry again, and please review! I'll even take flames, thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5: Ugliness

**Author:** Hey y'all what's up?! ^_^ I want to apologize to you fans of crisis core, I've just noticed that I've been putting a whole lot of Drama and not enough romance! *formal Japanese bow* I am so sorry! So now I'm here to correct all that! *crowd cheers* Yes I know! I should've done this before! Again sorry! So to fix this little problem this chapter is going to be about romance and a little bit of drama of course!^^; Thank you all for reading my story and sending me reviews. Keep them coming!^_^ The next chapter will be up soon. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come. My computer was being mean!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or their characters. I only own the characters I made up, the game and their characters rightfully belong to Square Enix. Thank you.**

"Please Marie, just tell me!" Sephiroth pleaded his eyes tortured and full of abandon. I tore myself from his gaze, turning away from him; _what was I thinking? Telling him about Lucrecia like this?! If I tell him he might go mad or become so depressed that he'd commit suicide!_ I squeezed my eyes shut, tears fighting to break free. I can't tell him that his own mother feared him! "Marie" Sephiroth's voice sounded suddenly close to my ear. I jolted; _when did he get so close?!_ I blinked in surprise as his arms wrapped around my shoulder and I felt the gentle pressure of his chin on my shoulder. His smooth, soft cheek brushed mine as he gently tightened the embrace. "Is it really that bad?" He asked softly into my ear. My mouth opened ready to speak.

"What are you doing to my trainee?!" Genesis's voice shouted, we all whipped around to see him glaring at us, his arms crossed. "Genesis!" I breathed as he strode over to us, slammed a punch into Sephiroth's mouth. My eyes widen in shock as my body automatically jumped far to the side of the hall. Sephiroth stumble back a few steps, wiping the blood off his bottom lip, shooting a glare at Genesis. "Have you forgotten your place?!" Genesis snapped at me. "We are in a _war_ this is no time for romance-!" I winced as he whirled on Sephiroth "-And you! How can you play with her emotions like that?!" My eyes widen an inch wider: _What?!_ I whirled to face Sephiroth, his face stood rigid the muscles in his jaw moved as I could hear his teeth grind. Pain stabbed me in the chest, another pain popped up in my shoulder blades, reminding me of sore muscles.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Genesis, how I talk to your trainees." Sephiroth stated darkly. My eyes widen as the tension in the air thickened, seriously it's almost as if sparks are flying in between them. Their eyes narrowed in sharp, penetrating glares; my legs felt weak as my blood suddenly went cold. "_My_ trainees, _my_ business!" Genesis growled, his face contorted in rage. "Guys?" My voice came out tiny and weak but they whipped their heads at me in surprise. I swallowed the shock and horror at this sudden fight, building up my brave front. "Why are you two fighting? You're on the same side, aren't you-?!" I turned to my trainer. "Look Genesis, I didn't plan on any of this happening today, me and Sephiroth are not an item, okay?" He crossed his arms, cocking his head at me. "Oh?" He stated. "Then what was that I just saw now?" "I-!" I came to my own defense but faltered, looking back up at the expressionless face of Sephiroth. _What __**was**__ that?_

"Genesis," He muttered. "You're over-reacting." _What?_ I blinked in shocked at how calmly he spoke those words. "Overreacting?" Genesis spat, the anger in his voice snapped my attention to him. "_Overreacting_!? _You_ had your arms all over her!" I turned to see Sephiroth's expression: nothing, no change. Why doesn't he answer? Why won't he explain? "You piss me off!" Genesis muttered darkly. I turned to him in surprise to see his greenish-blue eyes stare coldly at him. "You always take the things I want away from me, my fame, my glory and now my trainee! You always say you hate your fame and glory, yet I don't see you doing anything to defame yourself! You always say you despise the way girls throw themselves at you, yet you allow them! You're nothing but a sadistic liar! You're a cold hearted bastard who's always greedy--!"

"That's enough!" Sephiroth shouted, I turned to him in shock to see him finally look angry. "No, it's not," Genesis muttered, I turned to him feeling that I'm suddenly in the middle of war…a war between two generals. "It'll never be enough for you, will it? You won't stop until I have nothing!" My eyes widen in shock at the crack in his voice. "Genesis!" I blurted but covered my mistake as I ran to him. "I mean, sir!" "Leave him be." Sephiroth's cool, calm voice stopped me in my tracks almost making me trip over my feet. I turned to him feeling a sudden chill in my heart. "He always complains about the same damn thing," His eyes narrowed. "The fame and glory I have achieved. And now I'm suddenly the bad guy. *Tch!* now he thinks I'm stealing his trainee. He seriously reads too much in one's action."

"Then what was that?" I muttered feeling my hands curling into fists, Sephiroth's eyes widen in surprise. My eyes narrowed into slits. "What were you doing to me, just now, before Genesis intervened?" Sephiroth surprised face froze. _I want to know_, my brows deepened. "_That _was nothing; It was merely was merely a interrogation, romance is high forbidden between a general and trainee." He stated calmly in a matter fact voice. "No relations-romantic or otherwise-has formed between us. We were having a conversation of a confidential matter, nothing more." A stab shot through my heart, my hands slackened. That's all? It was nothing? My face without control slackened into a blank expression. "I see," I murmured, feeling the lump growing in my throat, I bowed my head so my hair would hide the tears brimming in my eyes. For a moment I thought…wait a minute Marie! Why on earth would you accept him like that? You don't love him-remember! Yeah but… I thought…finally…things between boys and me had change… for a moment I felt like one of those beautiful girls on TV.…

Anger started to boil. "Tuh! You men are all the same…" I muttered watching my tears blur my vision. "What?" Sephiroth started I snapped my face up to him, his widen in shock as the tears fell. "You all think it's funny when you play with our feelings like they're your freaking toys! And it never changes, _ever_! Elementary, middle school,_ high_ school, even now when you're twenty; seriously what will it take for men like you to GROW UUUUUUUUUUP!" My scream echoed through the hallway as I bolted for the direction Genesis left. The tears blinded me from seeing where I'm going. I don't care, anywhere is better than being with him, the jerk! --

(A/N: Okay drum roll please!^_^ Here's the first Sephiroth Pov. *crowd cheers*)

--Sephiroth's Pov.

"What will it take for men like you to GROW UUUUUUUUUP!" The words shocked me as she burst into tears, running off; her long, golden-brown hair flowing behind her. I felt like a statue, unable to run after her. _What did she mean by that? I didn't play with her feelings…I just…but then what was I doing back there? Was it really necessary to hold her like that, just to find out about my mother? I could've found other methods…_

"Sephiroth, sir," Cissnei's voice startled me. I turned to her in confusion, when did she get there? She stood indifferent to my bewildered stare. "You're needed at the front. The Wutainese are growing stronger in numbers." My eyes widen this sudden surprise in news, "When?" I asked, my calm coming back. "Immediately, President's orders." I gave a stiff nod as I followed Cissnei to the President's quarters. She opened the doors, revealing a gigantic room of white and fantastic furniture. There behind a big round desk, sat the President a fat, middle aged man, whom I personally don't have an admiration in at all. But he is my superior, unfortunately. He has more courtesans than the clothes in his wardrobe, and since I've seen his closet, that's saying a lot.

"Ah, Sephiroth," President ShinRa smiled, his teeth yellow from all those cigars, ugh! I hate the smell of this place. _Marie's hair smells much better_—I stopped my thoughts in shock. _Why am I thinking of that embrace still?_ "The Wutainese have set their forces among our camps," ShinRa's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I saw the holographic map, projecting our troops' positions all over Wutai. The red triangles our men, and the green triangles our enemies; my eyes widen in shock. They've surrounded us. "How many have been captured?" I asked. "Five hundred, thousand soldiers," Cissnei informed dutifully. "That's over half," I murmured. The President pressed a red button on his desk, turning off the hologram.

"As you can see, this is quite serious, we need you to send in a rescue team behind enemy lines and retrieve our Soldiers. Think you can manage?" He said smirking at me. I gave a stiff nod, before turning on my heel, and walking out the door. Marie's going to have to wait…

--Marie's Pov. 

I tripped over my feet, panting, feeling both emotionally and physically drained. "_Hold within mystery is the gift of the goddess_," Genesis's voice startled me, I looked up to my right to see my trainer standing behind the corner that lead into another hallway. He gave a small laugh, closing his book, looking up at the ceiling. "Which way shall we go? The hero, the journey man or the loner? Huh, Sephiroth?" Seriously, as much as I always enjoyed the character Genesis, there are times when I have to question his sanity too. Before the time he actually proved he's insane. "What are _you_ talking about?" I said before thinking. Genesis shot me a startled glance. "Marie? What are you doing down there? Wait… how long have you been there?" _Wow, he's very observant, isn't he?_ "Long enough to hear you quote from Loveless," I said dryly. A flash of annoyance crossed his face. "And what exactly do you have against this book?" He growled. "Oh, nothing much, just my friend-" _*cough, cough* Jenny* cough*_ "-keeps quoting from it, so now I have dreams in where everyone says it. It's really annoying." And what's really scary is that it's the truth!

Genesis smirked, "So you know every single word of this book?" I felt my right eyebrow twitch. "Unfortunately." I answered, he crossed his arms. "Then tell me one now, go on amaze me." He said. I rolled my eyes: "_Though the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return._" Genesis smiled, as if to say 'continue'. "_Three friends journey together, but then take different paths_. Do I really have to go on sir?" I asked, begging someone anyone to just shoot me now. "So who's this friend of yours?" He asked, obviously changing the subject. "Her name's Jenny," I answered, standing up, brushing off my jeans. "She's been my best friend since second grade. We're like sisters." Genesis cocked his head to the side, curiously. "Were you two enemies before?" It took all my effort not to laugh at that remark.

"No, I just happened to move to another town before I entered in second grade. No one wanted to be friends with the new girl, except for Jenny of course. She always loved new people, 'it's too boring to have the same ol' same ol'' she says." I smirked remembering that day when she held her small hand toward me, her small, chubby face and red hair with the sun to give her a halo. "She always beats me in everything we do; she doesn't mean to of course, but she does excel at art, music, P.E., math, everything including looks. She'd get all the boys, and I always envied her for it, but I never despised her."

"You don't even feel, a little betrayed?" He asked. I blinked up at him. "For what?" He stepped toward me. "You said she got all the boys, did that include any in particular you had liked?" He asked, my eyes widen in shock as a sudden flash of the memory flooded my mind. Jimmy Sanders, eighth grade, my first crush. I had told Jenny how I felt for this boy.

"_Wow! Your first crush, I'm so happy for you!" Jenny exclaimed excitedly. "Why don't you ask him out?" I lowered my head. "Because I'm afraid he won't like me," I explained, feeling suddenly at the age of four. Jenny smiled. "Aw, come on, Marie, you won't know that until you try." Her green sudden shifted to the side as she looked around, a smile broke across her face._

"_Look!" She said, grabbing my shoulders and whirled me around to face Jimmy, a handsome boy of blonde hair and blue eyes. "Go on, ask him!" she persisted pushing me toward him. Jimmy glanced at me, a bit startled at how fast I almost run into him. I glanced up at him, my face burning as I sought for my voice. _

"_Is something wrong?" He asked. "Uh, um," I lowered my eyes to my feet. "Wo-would-wi-will you go out with me!?" I asked, my face burning, all the kids in the hallway stopped. They looked at us, like they were watching some romantic movie. I had my eyes squeezed shut, I cracked one of them open to an awkward Jimmy Sanders. _

"_Um, uh, phew! Heh," he said letting out a low whistle, rubbing the back of his neck. He then looked over my head, I turned to see Jenny standing there, holding her fists in an anime-style as she waited for his answer. I turned back to him as he looked into my eyes, "I'm sorry" He said, my eyes widen a little. "But I…don't feel the same about you. I like Jenny, I'm sorry." All the kids started giggling, shame filled my lungs and throat. Tears blurred my vision as I ran through the hallway which echoed with the kids' mockery chant:_

"_Ugly Marie, Ugly Marie sitting in a tree, all by herself with her ugliness killing all the bees. First comes ugh! Then comes Marie, then comes watch out for ugly Marie!"_

_Jenny's shouts at the kids followed me: "Shut up, you assholes! She's way more beautiful than you!"_

"After that, Jimmy had asked her out," I gave a sad smile. "But she refused. I felt more betrayed by her beauty, than her personality at that moment. I couldn't bring myself to break the friendship off. She had done so much for me; it didn't seem fair to end our friendship over our appearances." Genesis eyes darkened with some. "You think yourself as ugly?" He asked, I opened my mouth to speak. "Genesis!" I jumped as Sephiroth's voice sounded behind me, I whirled to face him. "We're needed at the front. The Wutainese have our Soldiers!" My eyes widen in shock. "What?" I sputtered. Genesis stepped forward. "How many?" His eyes were iced daggers. "Five hundred, thousand." Sephiroth stated. "We need to sneak behind enemy lines and rescue our soldiers."

"Are we all that's going? Where are the 1st class SOLDIERS?" He asked, Sephiroth closed his eyes in agitation. "They're all off on other missions all over the world. And Angeal is off with Zack checking out the palace." He said. "And that's not all, President ShinRa has asked that our new addition to come with us." My eyes widen in shock. "What?!" Me and Genesis said in union. "But she isn't trained!" Genesis protested. "She hadn't even spared before!" Sephiroth's face looked grim. "I know and if it were up to me, I wouldn't allow her to go but this is out of my hands. ShinRa's the one who pulls the strings, she has to come." He said giving me an apologetic look.

I gawked as Sephiroth handed me a uniform. "It's the smallest one we have." He said. "It might still be a little roomy but it will protect you from the elements. Not to mention, this helmet-" he handed the SOLDIER's helmet with three red, lenses. "-will tell you when your enemies are coming." He's serious! I'm going into battle? My shoulder blades sent another wave of pain down my back, I winced. The two generals didn't seem to notice; great, just great! I'm having boy trouble, my uniform doesn't fit me, I'm not trained, I have to go into battle _and_ I'm have muscle pains? How much worse can this get?

**Author:** Okay, I'm going to leave it right there!^_^ Please review and I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as I am able. Please be patient. And thank you for reading. Please review^_^


	6. Chapter 6: A Murder?

**Author:** Hi everyone! Fairywing1 here with chapter six! *crowd cheers* Yes, I know it's been awhile, sorry for the wait^^; And thanks for the reviews, I glad to know that people out there really love this story. Please keep those reviews coming, if you want to correct anything on my writing please do, I am open to criticism. Thank you.

Sephiroth's Pov.

"_And one more thing, Sephiroth-!" ShinRa called after me, I paused. "-before you go. I want you to bring our newest member-Marie Hammer was it?- to go with you on this mission." I whirled around to face the President in shock. "But sir!" I protested. ShinRa's old eyes darkened. "You dare refuse me?" His voice sounded warningly. "Of course not sir, but Marie hasn't been trained yet; at all in fact! It would be suicide if we send her in now at this stage!"I pointed out._

"_My, my Sephiroth do you have feelings for this girl?" He asked; a nasty sneer on his fat, wrinkled face. "As General and leader of SOLDIER I expect you to know your place; you cannot fall in love with any of your privates or your co-workers, is that understood?" I rolled and closed my eyes, fighting against the urge to pierce my masume into that overly large, pot belly of his. Why the heck does dose he always try to pair me with every single young female that resides in this building? "Perfectly clear sir," I said politely as I possibly could. "Good, tell Genesis that we need his trainee immediately!"—_

_**Damn him!**_ I narrowed my eyes my anger boiling even further; if he wasn't the President, I would gut him out right now! What does he think a girl with no military training can do? Is he that stupid to think she has a chance? I looked up to the back of Marie, her back stiffened in the uniform-twice-her-size. I sighed silently; _there's no way she can move in that easily_. She must be terrified. And what's more we have to save our men at night.—

Marie's Pov.

--I walked alongside Genesis to the door, feeling the impending doom. Why me? Why a girl who has no military training? I don't know how to fight! Terror's raging inside me but I'm trying to fight it down. This isn't good! We walk through the door and onto the platform where the black helicopter's waiting. Beside stood Reno, he scanned me with a grim expression, his blue eyes glowing in the sunlight as the wind tossed around his red hair. He opened the door for us and stepped aside, allowing us to climb in. I sat next to the window as Sephiroth sat next to me and Genesis next to him. I stared out through the glass in amazement as the helicopter lifted off the ground.

"Wow! This is my first time flying!" I burst in a little excitement, watching as the ground sped further away from me. I felt the two general's eyes on my back, snapping me back to reality. "I guess that's a check off from my bucket list."

"'Your what'?" Genesis spoke up, I turned to see him quirking an eyebrow in confusion. "My bucket list; it's a list of all the things I want to do before I 'kick the bucket'." "We're not going to let that happen," Sephiroth burst; I turned to him feeling the impending doom as the helicopter roared at full speed ahead. "How can you be so sure? I have _no_ training and we're headed off to fight a war with the Wutainese! do you really think that you _or _Genesis will be able to protect me at all times?!" I demanded. Sephiroth's jaw muscle clench as Genesis kept his eyes on the ground. "Let's face it! You guys can't guard me twenty-four-seven, I have to either fight or die!" I shoved the truth in front of me; my eyes widen in horror, but if I die that means I've failed, I'll never be sent back home. I'll just be dead…when I return home.

"Then we're going to have to defeat the inevitable." Genesis's voice snapped my attention back to him in shock. His eyes shined in confidence, a smile forming on his lips as he crossed arms and leaned back in his seat. "I'm not about to lose my trainee before I even have the chance to train her! We'll think of something." My face fell in hopeless despair; "And how exactly do you expect to do that?" I pointed out. "Weren't you listening to a single word I said?!"

Genesis sat up, his eyes narrowed in determination. "Listen," he stated. "I know how hopeless this situation seems now, but one thing about being S.O.L.D.I.E.R. is that you never back down from a battle, even though the odds might seem against you. Besides-" He smirked. "-What better way to train a SOLIDER than on a battlefield?"

My eyes widen in surprise; I can see what he's getting at but still…

"But this isn't just training, if I mess up that could be it for the entire crew and-!"

"It's better you understand that now, then later." I gasped looking up at Sephiroth's firm expression. "Many on the first day of the mission…would fail, because they don't have the background to take seriously. It usually takes them a battle or more to get it through their thick skulls that this is war not some pretend, action theme park. This is war, either take the training and missions we give you seriously or die. That is the choice SOLDIER must make."

I lowered my eyes to the ground as I try to imagine the horrors that are waiting for me. "Doesn't matter if I take this seriously-which I am believe me-or not, I'm still beyond all hope." I muttered. Silence filled the room, the choppers being the only sound heard. "Follow orders," Genesis spoke up finally in a matter-of-fact voice; I blinked at him confused. "If you do everything we tell you and you follow through without any contradictions, you should do fine."

"So in other words," I said slowly. "Follow the leader." Genesis smiled, "Exactly." The corners of Sephiroth's mouth twitched upwards, "But," Sephiroth's voice came in with sudden warning, I glanced up into his cold-as-steel eyes. "If it looks like the mission's failed or if the situation becomes too difficult for you to handle I want you to run away from the camp as far and as fast as you are able; got it? Don't hesitate, don't think, or even try to play the hero, just run! Understand?" The look in his eyes began to scare me a little; a nod's all I'm able to manage. "Good, that's one less thing we need to worry about." He said satisfied. I returned to staring out the window watching as the trees, passed underneath us. I blinked at the beauty of this world, blue sky the sun beginning to set, casting a golden glow on all the green life, the mist that rose through the trees, and up on the rough, light brown and green surface of the mountains. The trees looked like something I would actually see in a rain forest.

I watch the breath-taking scenery fly past as I watch white, elegant birds fly and circle round in the air. Funny, with a place like this you wouldn't expect there to be a battlefield…or a deathbed…

I shook myself a little; I shouldn't think about such things, I should be planning on how to make sure Sephiroth doesn't turn evil and how I'm going to stop the upcoming chain of events. If I die now, I might never go home! And nothing will change, ever.

Reno popped his head through the door.

"We're getting ready to land, sir." He informed Sephiroth, and then glanced at me with an unreadable expression; I gave him a nod and a forced smile, trying to fight down my fear. The helicopter landed in the midst of trees and jungle brushes. "What's our task?" Sephiroth's voice caught Reno's attention and he turned to the two generals. "Our orders," Reno began. "Is to save as many of our men as we possibly can; I won't lie, we might not be able to save that many." He lowered his eyes; I bolted up in my seat in horrifying shock. "You mean they might be…?!" I burst. Reno ignored me as Genesis and Sephiroth stiffened in their seats. "We need to sneak in the Wutainese camp and get our SOLDIERs back-!"

"Question!" Genesis announced; Sephiroth, Reno and I looked at him. "How the hell did all those SOLDIERs get captured?" His face full of irritation, Reno's eyes widen then fell to the floor uncomfortably. "Well, Xander was leading the mission and…uh…well they just happen to fall upon one of the Wutainese camps, eh-heh!" Reno said, scratching the back of his head. "Xander was the leading the mission? Why the hell did you let Xander lead the mission?! You know what he does!" Genesis yelled. I turned to Genesis confused.

"What? What does he do?" I asked, Sephiroth turned to me, a frown on his face.

"Xander never does follow through with orders; instead, he goes off on his own, leaving his men no choice but to follow him. And the idiot had to just wander in on the Wutainese, getting him and his men captured in the process, baka!" He ended in a growl, balling his hands into fists.

"Is there a reason why he just goes off on his own?" I blurt before I could stop myself. "He's looking for something," Genesis said.

I turned to him in surprise; he gave a nod saying, "Something important." I frowned, feeling really worried now. "What's he looking for?" I persisted. All three men looked up at me and shrugged at the same time. "We don't know," Sephiroth said softly. "But whatever it is, he's willing to risk his life for it." I sat back in my seat in surprise as the helicopter landed gently; Reno gave his head a little shake. "Nevermind that, we need have a plan!" He stated before turning back to the generals. Genesis turned to Sephiroth as Reno and I notice the smirk forming on his face. "Alright here's the plan…"

We stood at the door of the helicopter; fear and reluctance pulled at my heart. Sweat beaded my skin as my heart beat rapidly; _this is insane! I'm not even trained! I don't even know how to fire a weapon! I'm too young to die!_

The doors slid open, "Just follow through with plan, do what we tell you, and you'll be fine." Sephiroth whispered in my ear; I looked up at him with a frown. "How are you sure?" I asked, feeling the cold, impending doom of death knocking on my door. Sephiroth for the first time, since we first met, smiled. I blinked in surprise. "We promised we would protect you, didn't we?" He answered warmly. _I've never seen this side of him before, it's…it's…kind of…strange…yet-_

I smiled back, warmth flooding into my heart.

_-somehow…it's also…kind of familiar and comforting._ "Ready?" he asked, his smile fading, we turned to the door beyond which the woods and the Wutainese camp lies. "As ready as I can be without training," I muttered. I felt his stare burn through the side of my head. "Let's go then," he said turning back to the door as it opened revealing the woods in the fading sunlight. "Remember to stay quiet."

We walked through the woods, well _I_ more of tumbled and tripped over the gigantic tree limbs, which caused large crashing sounds-_-;

I'm so clumsy! "I thought I said 'stay quiet'" Sephiroth hissed, glaring at me; If I was an anime character I'd be sweat dropping now. "How can you guys see where the limbs are?" I whispered back. Sephiroth's frustrated frown turned into a thin line. "Oh, that's right; the mako hasn't kicked in yet," He murmured as he bend to my eye level. "The mako gives our eyes night vision, until it kicks in, you won't be able to see in the dark. Put on your helmet and you should be able to see." I place the ridiculously large helmet over my head. He was right I could see where to step and where not to step with the helmet, plus it had a heat-detector, so I could see who'd be coming at me.

"Thanks," I whispered, smiling. Sephiroth smiled back, "No problem." We continued walking for a long while when a bright red light appeared in my line of vision, flickering through the branches. "I think I see the campfire," I whispered as a yellow, blue, red and orange hand clamped over my mouth and I was dragged behind a bush, screaming through the hand. "Are you crazy?!" Genesis whispered harshly into my ear. "You could've been seen!" Oops. My pounding heart calmed a little. "How many?" Genesis asked, I looked up to see him twisting his head at Sephiroth. "Fifteen," Sephiroth whispered with a smirk. "They're being rather careless."

"Great!." Genesis cheered quietly as he handed me a gun. "Now let's remember the plan. Sephiroth will take the south position, while you, Marie, take the North; I'll cover the east and west sides of the camps with my lines of fire-" he smirked allowing a little shimmer of heat to glow dimly around his fist. "-now let's move out." We followed his instructions. The fifteen Wutainese soldiers were laughing around the fire as I took my place behind them, lifting my helmet so I could see clearly, hiding behind the bushes as pain seared through my shoulder blades again, as it had earlier today. _Why now?_ I rotated my shoulder blades again, but that made it even worse so I stopped trying. _I'm just going to have to deal with it!_

"Hey, Mike (me-kay)!" A soldier closest to me draw my attention away from my shoulders. "What are you going to do for the lovely Ebrinna (Eh-breen-nuh)?" He was talking to a handsome man-who wasn't wearing a helmet-with shoulder-length black hair, soft blue eyes, dark skin and full lips which formed into a smile.

"Well, I'm planning to give her this-!" He held up his hand, revealing a beautiful gold necklace, that held a purplish-red gem in the shape of a heart with diamonds rimming the outline of it. "- For her birthday, you know, and then maybe I can…" He turned to the fire with a dream-like look on his face. "…finally ask her hand in marriage." _Awwwwwwwwwww__ I shook my head and pinched myself. _Remember the plan!_ The soldier who had addressed Mike earlier slapped a hand on his back, with a hearty laugh. "My wishes with ya, buddy!" Mike turned to his friend with smile, almost seeming to say thank you-

"Hey! Who the hell are you!" A man's voice brought our attention to Sephiroth, who walked into the entrance of the camp exactly according to plan. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this…

"Where are the SOLDIERs you're holding captive?" Sephiroth asked as he got more apparent in the good light of the fire. The men gasped in shock as some of them stuttered: "S-S-S-Sephiroth!" He pulled out his masume and had it tilted to the ground, the men before me scrambled to their feet, drawing their weapons. _Okay, let's see; I have to wait for Genesis to give the signal with his flames as the soldiers try to escape and that's when I come in with a gun. Blocking their path… _My eyes widen in shock as the men lunged toward Sephiroth._ What are they doing? They're supposed to freak out and run to either sides of the camp! Then Genesis was suppose to block their path! Why are they fighting against a man they know will kill them?_

Sephiroth held his sword at the ready as he swiped across some of the men in the front while others fell backwards, dodging the blow. My eyes widen in horror as the men caught by the blow were literally cut in half, blood sprayed as the crumbled limbs formed a dark, red puddle.

My eyes widen in horror; _He just…killed…them….just like that…_I tore my eyes from the gruesome scene as I realized more men were charging toward Sephiroth who had raised his sword again. The men's blood-gurgling cries were enough to make me sick, I squeezed my eyes tighter. The men's screams of retreat began to sound to be heading towards the west and east of the camp. My eyes flashed open as I turned to watch them, including Mike heading for their beloved escape routes as a blast of flames came cut them off; the men who didn't stop soon enough were scorched and killed as the men began running back. Heading for my direction, I gritted my teeth as I pulled down my helmet as I gritted my teeth, jumping out of the brushes with my machine gun. The men's colorful body heat halted in front of me. "Stay where you are!" I barked._ Please don't make me shoot_ .The half the men turned to face Sephiroth, while the other half face me. Genesis flew in and landed on my right;

"Alright!" Genesis shouted. "Where are you hiding our men?" The men back up against each other. A relieved smile formed on my lips. _Good! They've stopped picking fight, no more bloodshed._ I walked toward the inner circle as Genesis had instructed me before hand. Bullets, out of nowhere, whizzed past me, shooting up mounds of dirt. I screamed, freezing in place so I wouldn't get hit, ducking my head behind the gun. "It's a trap!" Genesis shouted. I snapped my head up to see hundreds of all Wutai soldiers jumping off the trees. My eyes widen in horror as I dodged them all from trying to knock me down. _How? Where's are they?_ I gasped in horror as the men began trying to fight me. I dodged another swing at my face._ There's no way I can fight all of them, let alone one!_

"Marie!" Genesis' voice shouted. I turned to Genesis's worried face. "Use the gun!" My eyes widen in shock. _Use the gun?! H-how can I? I can't take human souls, I—_One of the red bodies ran toward me, seeing I wasn't moving. My eyes widen in shock as I realized that he was holding a long katana ready to slice me, several of his men began charging at me.

I dodged just as the man tried to slice me, bolting into a run as the other soldiers began fight the two generals. I turned to see a bunch of soldiers still following me, heat warned me of the fire fence Genesis had set up I skid to a halt; damn it! I just trapped myself! I looked up in dismay at the wall of fire. War cries from the men behind me, caused me to whirl around to face them to see to my horror that they had jumped fifteen feet in the air, ready to bring the fatal blow with their swords.

I squeezed my eyes shut, pulling the trigger. The gun shook so violently that it seemed to want to fall out of my hand, but I gripped it harder, turning in every direction. I finally stopped as the last man's cries deceased; I opened my eyes, panting, to see the warm colored bodies laying on the ground, limp the warm colors dimming to blue. My hands shook as the weight of what I've done laid on my shoulders, my knees buckled as I fell to the ground my helmet sliding off revealing the horrifying sight before me. Bullet holes, gigantic and see through, bleed endlessly; the battle between the generals and the Wutainese soldiers continued around me, but the sounds drowned out as I stared in horror as the blood that sifted through my clothes. The gun slid out of my hands, splattering the blood onto my face and hands. The men's faces frozen in horror, as if screaming silent screams. My shoulder-blades started to sear again, but seemed strangely dimmed. I turned my head to see Sephiroth and Genesis fight the soldiers, killing them as if it were nothing (everything seems so painfully slow). The man, Mike, was trying to hold them off with his sword, but a large masume pierced through his back. My eyes widen in horror as blood gurgled from his throat; without thinking, I pushed myself from the ground, running towards this man as Sephiroth pulled his blade from his chest.

I reached them just in time to catch the fallen soldier; his weight too much for my already shaken knees, causing me to collapse. My eyes widen in sadness and horror of what we've done, Mike gestured his index finger for me to come closer to him. I placed my ear next to his mouth as he whispered, "Ebrinna…" My eyes widen an inch wider as tears blurred my vision as I felt him place some cool metal chain into the palm of my hand, his head and shoulders off the ground as he looked me in the eye. "…Please…give….this to her…g-give this to Ebrinna!" He collapsed, his fingers sliding off the trinket. His head land on the ground black hair spread out in a halo around his head, his blue eyes clouded over as he became suddenly still.

"Great job, Marie!" Sephiroth applauded.

"Yeah, who knew you'd do such a good job without training?" Genesis praised.

"Uh, Marie?" Their voices sounded far away.

I opened my hand and lowered my eyes to the golden necklace with the heart shaped gem outlined by diamonds stained in blood. My hands shook as the blood from the other soldiers mixed the blood rolling off the necklace.

What have I done?

What have _I_ done?

They-they all had lives and families to go to, they were all dreaming of a better tomorrow and I-we-killed them!

Tears rolled down my cheeks me as Sephiroth stepped beside me. My eyes stayed on Mike's face, motionless and pale.

"Come on," He said, I looked to see no emotion in his eyes, sending a chill down my spine. "It's seems they used that first camp as decoy, it's a good guess the real camp is not far from here." I lowered my eyes to the ground as I pushed myself to my feet, almost feeling dizzy; I placed the helmet on back onto my head so I could finally tear my eyes away from the horror I've created. "Seems that we're going to have to hurry," He said; I frowned, _how many more people will I have to kill? _

"Genesis, can you see the campfire?" Sephiroth asked, looking upward toward the sky, Genesis nodded in response before landing on the ground. "They're east of us by five miles," He said walking toward us. "Alright," Sephiroth announced. "Here is what we do…"

We snuck toward the camp and peeked through the bushes; sure enough, there were all our men bound and gagged. How the heck they've found that much rope and gags for all our men is beyond—eh? Dangling feet, hovering in the air caught my attention. My eyes widen in shock as I recognized them as our men, hanged like the gallows, all of their bodies beaten and hacked beyond recognition. The content of my stomach begged to come out. I held my mouth, not wanting to give way our location. Our SOLDIERs stayed hunched together as a man with gruff voice laughed absurdly.

"So how do you feel, SOLDIERs?" He said laughing cruelly. "You feel invincible now? Ha ha ha ha. You know what's going to happen to you now? We're going to lure your little buddies here and give you all a nice reunion before you die. Isn't that the most lovely gift of all? Too bad half of your lads won't be around to see it! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" My eyes widen in horror at the cruelty of this one man. I could tell through my helmet it was just one man, even as I scanned the trees. Without thinking I stood and walked through the bushes as Genesis and Sephiroth hissed at me to stay, but I ignored them.

Hearing me walk through the brush, "Ah, Kyo, did everything follow as plan?" He asked heartily before turning to me, his body heat jerked back in shock. "Wha-? A SOLDIER! You seem rather scrawny for someone in your class. Is this all they send a boy, who can't even fill in his own shoes? HAHAHAHAHAHA! What a joke!"

Anger snapped within me, my shoulders seared in pain as a smirk formed on my lips. "Who are you calling a boy, lughead?" My voice said on its own accord, as my hands took off my helmet, allowing my hair to fall past my shoulders. Every single SOLDIER's eyes widen at me in shock; I haven't been trained after all…

The man roared and lunged at me with an axe, my body on its own accord sprung from ground, avoiding his blow. I swung my legs at the burly man's head (geez what's with all these burly men think they're better than us? Why can't any the ones I meet be gentle and likes kittens?) The pain in my shoulder blades exploded excruciatingly I screamed in agony as I fell to my knees. The burly man laughed, "Is this what they send me? A little girl who's injured?! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!" I gazed up at him, holding my shoulder blades, trying to calm the pain a little. He stood up and walked toward me like a predator walking up to his prey. "Leave her alone!" Zack screamed falling forward on his stomach due to his arms being tied to his legs. The burly soldier laughed as he kicked him in the stomach with a bone crunching force, blood spurted from Zack's mouth as the other SOLDIERs shouted at the soldier's cruelty. My eyes widen in horror at the brutality as movement in the bushes on my right caught my eye; Sephiroth and Genesis are getting ready to attack. "You leave him alone!" Yoshiro shouted, my eyes snapped to him. "You pumped ass little—ugh!" blood spurted from his mouth as the burly man swung his fist into his cheek. "!" I screamed, the burly man stopped and turned to me, the blood-lusting gleam in his eyes making my blood run cold.

Throwing Yoshiro on the ground, unconscious; he walked toward me, swinging the axe over his shoulder, letting it rest on his shoulders. "Or what?" He mocked, I narrowed my eyes angrily. _Damn! If only my shoulders weren't acting up like this and I knew how to fight, then I'd be able to do something!_ His face contorted into cold rage. "Say goodbye!"

"MARIE!" Sephiroth, Genesis and the other SOLDIERs shouted as they ran toward me while he swung his axe. My eyes widen in shock, my vision went dark…_Oh god! This is the end, isn't it? _

Sephiroth's pov.

Me and Genesis ran towards Marie. _Oh god, we're already too late! _My hands reflexively grabbed hold of my sword, Genesis followed suit, as we charged at him as he froze, holding his axe in mid air. We stopped, confused, the brute suddenly hacked, sounding as if he were coughing blood. My eyes widen in shock as the man to let out an almost inhuman howl as blood burst from his back with a saber coming through covered in blood. The gigantic man's back arched as his hands release the axe land on the ground.

"What…the…hell?" Genesis said in horror. Horror too, filled my chest as I realize the 'saber' was actually a human hand. My eyes widen an inch wider as the hand yanked out quickly with another spray of blood. The man fell to the ground, revealing Marie, kneeling on the ground holding her hand up in front of her face, with a cold, emotionless expression. An unknown terror came through me; _Her eyes…!_

Marie's Pov.

A red haze met my vision; I looked at my confusion. _What's this funny dark liquid?_ What's happening? I scanned through the red haze glancing down at a body in front of me laying. Everything feels like a dream…am I dreaming? I looked up at Sephiroth and Genesis who were staring at me in horror. _What's wrong with them?_

"Her…eyes…" Genesis spoke, his voice sounding echo-ee, his eyes widen.

_Huh? My eyes…?_ I turned my red haze to Yoshiro and Zack's stunned faces.

"Her-her eyes!" They both stammered in shock.

_What's wrong with my eyes? Everything's red!_

I turned to the SOLDIERs who stared at me with wide, frighten eyes; my gaze focused on Xander, who-for the first time since I met him-looked like he was going to piss his pants.

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY EYES?!_

My mouth failed to respond with my questions; what's going on?

"Her eyes…." One of the SOLDIERs spoke up in shock. "…their glowing gold!"

_WHAT?_

Author: Sorry guys that this took so long, please review oh and you don't know this but I also did a little short story in the crossover section has Death-Note and Hell Girl in it, it's titled 'Betrayal' please read and tell me what you think. I'll try and post the seventh chapter as soon as I can I'm so sorry that this is taking me so long^^; I promise you it's school. Please review^_^


	7. Chapter 7: I am a Monster!

Author: Hey, everyone^_^ here's the seventh chapter as promise. Sorry for this taking so long, thank you for your patience. Thank you for all of your reviews, I'm taking them to heart all ready^_^ Please keep reading and reviewing.

Marie's Pov.

"_Her eyes….they're gold"_

I turn as every SOLDIER stared at me in horror; I push myself to my feet trying to walk towards but their moving away! My brain feels like it's floating as I fall into darkness—

A blue woman with long white hair, a white eye and a ruby-red eye swam toward me, her purple lips curving into a smile revealing sharp fangs. Her eyes glowing gold--

--Aerith's eyes shot open with a gasp.

_It is worst than we feared…_

"But," Aerith whirled around terrified, shouting at the sky. "You said she could help! How could this have happened?!"

_We had no idea what She was capable of; it seems that Jenova was able to get through Sephiroth-not in his mind-but in his blood._

Aerith's eyes widen in horror. "We need to send her back home immediately!"

_NO!_

Aerith's eyes widen in surprise at the fierceness in the Planet's voice.

_If we send her back now, Jenova will be able to take over her home planet, we can't risk that!_

Aerith fell to her knees in despair. "Then what are we going to do?" She cried bowing her head. _We have no choice but to wait and see-see if Marie is able to defeat Jenova or be consumed by Jenova's hatred…--_

My eyes opened to a white ceiling with florescent lights; Zack, Xander, Yoshiro and Takehiko hovered over me worriedly. I swallowed, confused. "Guys?" I asked looking at their worried-fearful-faces. Except for Takehiko whose face remained blank of emotion. "What happened?! Where's our SOLDIERs?"

They looked at each other, some unreadable message passed through their eyes before they looked back down at me.

"They're safe, mostly." Xander said with his breathy-voice, glaring at me with accusation. "What happened? How did I get here?" I tried to sit up but Xander placed a firm, ungentle hand on my shoulder, forcing me to lay back onto the pillow. The look in their eyes stopped me from protesting. They're eyes are full of fear, distrust, and even…hate? What did I do?

"Why did you lead our men into a trap?" I asked turning to Xander, trying to get my eyes to form a glare at him. He narrowed his eyes into ice daggers, forcing me to cringe. "That is none of your concern!" He said harshly in a soft voice. "I believe it's everyone's concern," I debated, starting to feel irritated at how my friends were treating me. Like some monster. "You nearly killed them all! In fact _we _could've been--!"

*SLAP!*

"DON'T ACT LIKE I'M THE ONLY WHOSE AT FAULT HERE!" His voice boomed; with the hand-he used to struck me with-rose in a clenched fist. Everyone (including me) stared at him in shocked silence. My eyes widen in shock as startled tears brimmed my eyes, I placed my hand on my sore cheek. "YOU NEARLY KILLED EVERYONE AND YOU'RE TRYING TO BLAME ME?!" I glanced at him in shock. "What are you talking about?" My voice cracked at the hurt and betrayal I felt right now. "I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" My memoires suddenly flew back to me, all the Wutainese soldiers lying on the ground; dead.

"Not anyone on our side anyway…" I mumbled, feeling suddenly sick. "Don't give us that bullshit!" Yoshiro spat with such harshness I looked up at him even more surprised; him too? "And don't look at us with those sad eyes, trying to look innocent!"

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded. I don't understand why they're treating me like this at all.

Zack glared at me angrily. "YOU KILLED FIFTY OF OUR SOLDIERS!" He shouted, my eyes widen in horror. "What?!" I burst. "No I didn't!" Xander jumped on the bed angrily, shoving me into the bed as he straddled my waist. "Don't lie! We saw you, we all saw you!" He spat. My eyes widen in shock as tears began to brim my eyes. "But I couldn't have!" I sputtered. "I—!" He smacked me again, I let my head stay there more tears rolled down my cheeks. "You're going to be tried tomorrow," He said, his voice dripping with venom. "We won't be on your side; you will be executed." He jumped off of me and stormed off. I glanced at my other friends; tears rolling down my cheeks in a constant stream. Yoshiro glared at me in utter hatred before storming off. Zack and Takehiko were the only ones left in the room.

"I didn't-!"

Zack glared at me, his eyes cold. "We saw you, Marie! How can you deny it right in front of us?!"

"How could I have killed someone when I was unconscious the whole time!?" I demanded. He rolled his eyes. "Please, don't tell me you're going to plead innocent when the whole army saw you!" He shouted. "But I was!" I said defensively. "All I remember was that bastard who was about to kill me-in fact-I don't even know how I'm alive right now!" I stammered over my words.

"Ridiculous! You killed him only your bare hand!" He shouted. My mouth shut in shock. Takehiko closed his eyes and said nothing. Hurt welled within my throat as tears blurred my vision. "But how could I-!" I croaked. "Enough of your lies!" He spat striding out the door. "Zack!" I cried sitting up. Too late, he's already gone. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my breaths came sharp and short. I bend over the railing of my bed sobbing.

"Well, you could've handled that better."

I paused as more tears escaped my eyes; I turned my head slowly to Takehiko. "What are you waiting for?" I muttered; my voice cracking. "You think I'm a monster too right? Why don't you follow them!?"

"I'm waiting," He said simply. I blinked in confusion as another tear rolled down my cheek. "For what?" I croaked. "For that thing to come out again. When it does I'll find what I'm looking for."

He said. _Wait a minute…what?!_ "What are you talking about?" I asked feeling all of a sudden irritated. "The monster." He said simply.

"What monster?"

"The monster inside your body."

"Inside my body?! What do you mean there's a monster inside my body?" I demanded. He walked to the side of my bed and placed a hand on my cheek. I jumped startled. "She's still here I can feel it." He whispered closing his eyes which snapped open as if he saw something horrifying, his fingers slid from my cheek. "Whose there," I asked, the heavy feeling of dread landed in my stomach. "I don't know, I've seen her many times in my dreams." He admitted. "She smiles like she knows something, some secret and she won't allow me to know what it is. All I can tell it's not good whatever it is."

"What is she doing inside of me?" I asked, having a strong feeling I knew who he was talking about. He shook his head closing his eyes. "I don't know," He admitted as he turned from me. "But you're innocent that's for sure."

I glared angrily, _if he knew that…?_

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" I demanded, my tears drying. "Would they believe me?" He asked turning so that only his eye and nose were visible. My eyes blinked helplessly at him then lowered them to the floor. "Come on," He muttered. I blinked up at him in surprise. "I was told to bring you before ShinRa."

My eyes widen in horror. _This is it? I'm going to die?_ "Wait!" I blurted before I can stop myself. Takehiko tilted his head to the side. "Can I-can I go somewhere first-somewhere to say goodbye?" Takehiko turned to me, his eyes suddenly full with sorrow as he gave a nod.

He rolled me out the door on a wheelchair; everyone glared at me accusingly. No more love just hate; I noticed Sephiroth talking to Genesis and Angeal, whom all caught my eye. My eyes widen, they all had the same glares. No one but Takehiko knows I'm innocent. He turned me to the gates but two guards stepped into our path, blockading the gate.

"Halt!" They said in union.

"Sorry but we can't allow _her_ to leave!" The one on the right said, glaring at me. I lowered my gaze to my lap, feeling a sudden lump in my throat. Takehiko let go of the handles on my wheelchair and stepped in front of me.

"Even a criminal has the right to say goodbye to their loved ones!" He declared.

"Loved ones?" The other guard gave a bitter, laugh. "I don't believe she has loved ones!" I snapped my gaze at them. "I do!" I said my voice cracking. "She's a good friend of mine." The guard on the right walked past Takehiko, glaring down at me. He held the butt of his sword up high, ready to strike. My eyes widen in horror before I turned my head, ready for him to strike.

"Stop!"

I opened my eyes in surprise to hear Sephiroth's voice. I looked up to him in shock as he strode over to us. He stopped glaring firmly at the SOLDIER.

"You have no permission to strike!" He declared. The guard's eyes widen, opening his mouth to protest, but thought better of it as he shut his jaw before bowing.

"Yes sir." He said, glaring at me with one eye.

Sephiroth watched as the two men returned to their posts before he turned to us. He glared at me with unforgiving eyes. I lowered mine to my lap, my vision blurred as tears began to form.

"And where you two headed?" He said more to Takehiko than to me.

"We're headed off to her friend's home, so she can say her farewells." Takehiko replied simply. The heat of Sephiroth's gaze burn through the back of my head, but I refused to look at anymore accusing eyes.

"Look at me!" He demanded. I jumped startled, then lifted my head-which felt like a thousand pounds- to look at his stone cold, green eyes.

"If you harm any of our civilians, I _will _cut you down! Do I make myself clear?" He said in a cold tone which felt like a knife that cut the lump.

"Yes sir," I said, forcing myself not to cry in front of him. He glared me then turned his gaze back to Takehiko, giving a stiff nod. Takehiko bowed as Sephiroth stormed off, tears rolled down my cheeks as Takehiko walked around me to grab hold of the handles again then rolled me to the gates. The guards glared down at us as they opened the gates, Takehiko rolled me into the city of Midgar. With a clang of metal, the gates closed.

"Where to?" Takehiko's voice sounded close to my ear. "The church in the slums," I croaked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Don't cry."

I blinked as I gazed up at Takehiko who looked ahead as he continued rolling me down the street. "SOLDIERs carry the weight of the world on their shoulders, they can't afford to cry." He explained without looking at me. I lowered my eyes to my lap, letting the tears fall. _Why does it matter if I cry now? I'll be dead soon anyway!_

--

Aerith bow over her flowers with folded hands, praying, her eyes were squeezed shut as tears began to form, when suddenly the doors behind her opened. Aerith whirled around to see Marie stood beside a SOLDIER with long brown hair.

"Marie!" Aerith burst in shock. Marie's eyes filled with tears. "Aerith!" She cried, running towards her. Aerith jumped to her feet as Marie collided into her, sobbing.

Aerith looked up at the young man who bowed before walking outside; He seemed to understand that this conversation shouldn't be overheard by anyone. Aerith looked down at Marie, worriedly.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the ShinRa building!" Aerith stated concerned.

"Aerith it's horrible!" She cried looking up to the young woman with tear-filled eyes. "I'm going to executed!"

Aerith eyes widen horror. "WHAT?!" Aerith cried. Marie's body began to collapse, Aerith caught her as her own knees began to buckle; they slid to the floor. Tears fell from Marie's eyes while Aerith could only sit there, helpless. Aerith glared up at the sky, feeling a twinge of anger.

_YOU SAID SHE WOULD FIX THINGS!_

_**We didn't lie, she CAN fix everything—**_

_THEN WHY IS SHE GOING TO DIE?!_

"Aerith, what are we going to do?" Marie's voice croaked, catching Aerith's attention, she glanced down at her tear-stained face. "My trial is going to be soon and none of my friends, save Takehiko, are going to help me! Everyone thinks I did it, but I swear to you I didn't kill them! I didn't!" She broke off into sobs

Aerith wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I know, I know," She said, her voice cracking as tears began to form.

_This isn't fair!_

_**Don't worry, everything will turn out for the best.**_

I turned my head up to the sky, feeling all of the sudden helpless.

_How can you be sure?_

_**We are the Lifestream, the force flows between life and death. We know many things.**_

Aerith turned her gaze slowly back to Marie's crying form, pushing them gently apart, forcing a reassuring smile. "Don't worry," She said kindly, trying to sound confident but her voice cracked. "You'll be fine." Marie's eyes filled with more tears, Aerith wrapped her arms around her one more time, before they parted again. They both stood up as Aerith walked her to do the door, where the young man waited. Marie climbed back into her chair, waving goodbye to the Cetra as sadly as Aerith waved to her, then sighed.

_**What's wrong?**_

_I hope I didn't lie to her…_

--Marie's pov.—

We went back through the gates, every single person glaring at me. Rude and Reno walked up to us.

"It's time," Rude informed us.

"Ready?" Reno said glaring down at me. I looked into his eyes, something unreadable flashed in them almost making them seem soft. I lowered my eyes, swallowing, before returning my gaze, nodding. I stood up as they started walking through the make-shift hall made by the SOLDIERs who stood at attention. We walked through the front doors, around the lobby's desk to the elevators.

As we went up the floors, lights flashed through the elevator. I lowered my eyes, still confused about one thing: _What's inside of me?_

The doors opened, revealing a round, metal room with all of SOLDIER sitting in the seats, the three Generals were seated in the middle, underneath President ShinRa. I looked up seeing everyone's glares; they're gonna enjoy watching me die.

Takehiko stepped forward.

"Takehiko, you are the defendant's attorney?" ShinRa said glaring down at us through his nose.

"I am the witness," Takehiko replied. "On the side of the defendant." The whole room burst into angry shouts.

"How could you Takehiko?!"

"Yeah! How can you side with the murderer."

"What about us? Have you forgotten everything we taught you? WE ARE YOUR COMRADES!"

I watched in horror as everyone, was pointing fingers at Takehiko, shouting profanity, looking as though they were going to kill them next.

"SIIIILENCE!" ShinRa boomed; the sound almost seemed to switch off. He leaned forward, glaring down at us. "Who will be this girl's attorney?"

"Attorney!? Why does she have need of an attorney?" One of the SOLDIERs shouted. A huge painful lump lodged itself into my throat.

"By the law she has a right to one," ShinRa said with patience. "Now is it going to be?" A man stood up, catching all of our attention. I almost did a double-take, everyone gasped in shock. Hojo? He's going to be my attorney? I doomed! He's probably not going to defend me at all!

"I will gladly be the defendant's attorney," Hojo said, smiling. I gawked as everyone started throwing shouts at Hojo.

Hojo glared at the men, silencing them at once. "Listen here!" Hojo shouted. "I have proof that this girl is innocent of all the crimes laid out before her!"

My eyes widen as I blurted. "What?"

"What?" Takehiko turned to him.

"What?" Reno and Rude gawked.

"What?" Cloud, Zack, Yoshiro, and Xander said at once; Cloud in relief, Xander and Yoshiro in anger, and Zack in confusion.

Everyone shouted:

"WHAT!?"

I glanced in shock. _Hojo's going to protect me?_

Hojo smiled, his creepy-ass smile as he pulled a remote and clicked. A large overhead screen came down, with another click of the button the lights switched off and a projector lit up.

On the screen, I was sitting on the table where he was giving me a shot. My eyes widen in shock. _Wait a minute…_

"You were _filming_ me when you did this?!" I shouted in horror. Hojo nodded with a smirk. "Of course, it was an experiment, after all." I opened my mouth to shout insults at the freak but remembered he's my only _willing_ attorney, so I clamped my mouth shut.

"As you can see," He said pausing the film where he just injected me with the cosmos. "There's something different with this particular substance."

_Huh?_ I've never seen the cosmos, ever. So what's different?

"That's not the Cosmos!" Sephiroth stated. Everyone (including me) gasped as we turn our heads to the General in between Genesis and Angeal. Hojo chuckled I glared at him.

"Quite right!" Hojo said, zooming in on the syringe. "As you can see by the color of this liquid--"

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed about to charge at him but Takehiko held me by my arms. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Getting to it!" Hojo sang as he pointed to the liquid. "This isn't those blood cells (otherwise known as the cosmos) we normally use. No, I extracted this liquid from the _brain_ cells!" My eyes widen in horror as everyone else looked at each other, Takehiko's hands slid off my arm as I heard him intake a bit of air.

"Dr. Hojo," ShinRa said behind me. "I still don't understand…what particular difference does this make."

Hojo smiled, his eyes wild, sending a chill down my spine. "Why you've already seen it yourselves!"

My blood ran cold: _Don't tell me!_

He changed the screen to show myself about ready to be cut in half by the ax. My image blocked by his body. _The bastard was filming this? _I watched the silent movie in horror.

Suddenly the man's body stiffened, then he hacked and coughed as hand burst through his back. My eyes widen even more as the hand drew out quickly, the man fell, my face appeared. My eyes were gold. Terror filled my lungs as I backed up against the railing of the defense's box watching myself killing off SOLDIERs.

"NO!" I cried.

"Why the hell would you do such a thing?!" Sephiroth shouted. Hojo looked up at his son with an insane smile. "Think of all the goals we achieve by doing this! She's even stronger than you! Think what we'll be able to do once we're able to control this!"

My eyes widen in horror. _If they do that, then…._

"NO!" I screamed as I grabbed Reno's electrical rod. "Hey, hey, hey!" Reno shouted trying to grab for it. Everyone shouted in surprise as I found the on-switch, placing the tip of it underneath my temple. Hojo's and everyone else's eyes widen in horror. Reno held out his hands towards me walking towards me slowly. "Okay, calm down," Reno said his eyes widening an inch more. "No! I can't allow this to continue!" I shouted. "I can't allow anything to jeopardize our mission!"

_Sorry Aerith!_

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Takehiko shouted, not moving but staring at me with even wider eyes. "What will killing yourself prove!?" Tears blurred my vision. "I'm not allowing this _thing_ to kill!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut-pressing my finger on the trigger. *_Click!*_

"NO!" Reno shouted.

Nothing happened. _Huh?!_ I opened my eyes.

*_Click! Click_!* Nothing. Silence filled the room.

"Reno," Rude spoke up finally, breathing really hard. "Did you…forget to recharge your weapon?"

Reno blinked in shock, placing his hand on his face, fingers spread as he giggled in relief as I collapsed to my knees, sobbing.

"Well seeing how the girl is not at fault, I hereby free Marie of all charges." ShinRa's voices rang out.

Sephiroth's Pov.

"She almost killed herself!" I shouted at him. Hojo smiled, "Yes, good thing Reno forgot to charge his weapon."

"WHAT THE _HELL_ WERE YOU THINKING, DAD?!" I shouted angrily. "BECAUSE OF YOU OUR MEN ARE DEAD!" Hojo sighed, "It was an experiment, you can't have control of everything!" I slammed my fist through the top of his desk.

"Sephiroth! I have a lot of important paperwork in there!" Hojo shouted placing his coffee mug down. "I don't care!" I shouted. "Reverse it! Now!"

"You know very well I can't do that!" He said sternly. I growled, "Why not?!"

"Because I don't have enough research to, that's why not!"

I slammed my fists, glowering at my father in the eyes. "You mean to tell me, that you did this with no way of fixing it?!" I hissed. Hojo nodded as he tilted his head to the side. "It was the only to figure out the whole formula, I'll find a way to reverse it eventually." He said coolly. "In the meantime, learn to control your temper!" My nostrils flared as I glared down at him. How I'd LOVE to hit him! If only he wasn't the government's top scientist, I would!

I whirled around to storm out the door.

"Oh! And Sephiroth?" Hojo spoke. I paused.

"Make sure you keep an eye on the girl, I can't have her wondering about when she's unstable!"

I walked out the hallway, growling as I head to the elevator to get to Marie's floor.

------

I walked to Xander's room and knocked. Xander opened the door, looking at me; his eyes reflect confusion, hatred, sadness, and regret. "Is Marie here?" I asked. Xander nodded, stepping aside, allowing me to walk in. There she was curled in a ball underneath her bed, her hair spread out behind her.

"Marie," I spoke, but she didn't respond. Guilt lunged itself into my throat. "You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Her voice sound weak from crying.

"Ever since the trial she's been like this," Xander's breathy voice spoke behind me. "I've tried everything but—!"

"Stop trying!" Marie cried. I glanced down at her again, worried.

"But Marie--!" I started, pain searing through my chest.

"NO! I'M NOT WORTH IT! I'M A MONSTER!!"

**Author:** Okay! I'm going to end it here for now! I'm sorry it took so long, thank you all for being patient^_^ Oh and please review and tell me if I need to re-edit anything! The next chapter will be up as soon as I'm not so busy with college life^_^


	8. Chapter 8: Takehiko?

**Author:** All right-y! Here's Chapter eight and-

**Axel:** why do you always post your chapters so late?

**Author:** *lowers hand, head hangs in shame* because I have loads of homework and classes and I'm always doing notes for class, also sometimes it takes me forever to think of what to do next -_-;.

**Axel:** *Smirks* College isn't what you thought it's going to be, is it?

**Author:** *Lifts head, with a matter of fact look on my face* actually no it isn't; I never expected all the things I have learned, or the people I've seen.

**Axel:** *tilts head* Do you still regret not choosing that college near your house.

**Author: ***Shakes head no* I regret nothing!

**Axel: ***smiles*** **Good. Now who should do the disclaimer?

**Author: * **Opens mouth to say disclaimer, takes a great inhale of air*

**Rikku:** *Runs in punching a fist in the air* I'll do it! Fairywing1 doesn't own anything except for her characters Marie, Mike, Ebrinna, Xander, Yoshiro, and Takehiko. Heh heh!

**Axel:** *frowns* Weren't you smaller? *makes his hands indicate her small stature in the game Kingdom Hearts II.*

*Rikku sticks tongue at him*

**Author:** *laughing* Okay let's get on with the story. And sorry for the long wait ^^; the internet's been down for a while.

Marie's Pov.

I stared at the wall watching the shadows cast by Xander move as he tried, again to lure me out. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. Jenova's face came toward me; her purple lips curved into a smile revealing fangs that opened ready to devour me, but instead revealed the horrifying image of all the men I killed in a bloody massacre. I jumped awake, sweat pouring down my face

"Marie" Xander whispered behind me. "Please come out; it's been two days. You haven't eaten anything!" I stayed still, his hand reached around my waist. I grabbed onto the bed posts but he pulled me away and out of the bed; I began fighting him but he tossed me on the bed. He quickly sat on my legs as I began to struggle. "Now listen to me, it's been two days, you have to eat!" He stated.  
"Let me go!" I cried. "I can't-! Let me go! I'll just kill again!" Xander gave me a firm shake. "No, you won't!" He stated but I refuse to listen, he shook me again. "Listen to me!" He shook me again; I looked into his firm eyes. "It is not your fault what Hojo did to you, and I understand that you're scared but you have to control it!" I shook my head no.

"I can't! I can't! I can't control it!" I cried.

"Yes! You can!" He said fiercely. "If you don't then there will be more at stake than losing control of your body, you understand?"

My eyes widen in horror as images of more deaths like the SOLDIERs flooded my mind. _Everyone will die!_

"Which is it?" Xander demanded in his breathy voice. "Fight it...or lose?"

My eyes widen in horror. _If I don't fight it…it will consume me, __**become**__ me…then…it'll-!_

Aerith's smiling face came into my mind followed by Sephiroth, Zack, Xander, Cloud, Yoshiro, Takehiko, Tifa, Avalanche, and those involved with ShinRa….they will all die too…

My body completely relaxed underneath his arms, Xander paused, looking down at me. "What was the point of coming here if I end up changing nothing?" I muttered, turning my head to side. I felt Xander's eyes staring at me. "What?" I jumped a little at the sound of his voice, startled; I looked up into his questioning green eyes; I opened my mouth to speak.

"Marie!" Sephiroth and the other generals burst in, skidding to a stop, panting. I whipped my head around to look at them in surprise as they stared at us in shock; Xander and I looked at each other then back them then back and forth, realizing he was still on top of me holding my arms down, pinned to the bed. My eyes widen in horror, Xander's eyes reflected my emotions before he jumped off of me, turning to the now angry looking Generals.  
"It's not what you think!" He stated defensively. "I wasn't doing anything unpleasant to her!" The Sephiroth's look full of murder.

"It's true!" I said coming to his defense. "Then what the hell were you doing to her?" Genesis asked, wide eyed to Xander. He opened his mouth to speak but the words came from my mouth first, "He was just trying to help me!" They all turned to me, confused, I sighed. I never was good at explaining things. I looked at each of the Generals in the eye.

"Look," I said, feeling all the sudden worn out. "He was just trying to snap me out of my own pity party! He wasn't doing anything to me; you guys just came in at the wrong time, okay." They looked at Xander for confirmation of what I just said, he nodded.

"It's true," He stated firmly. All three Generals sighed in relief, Sephiroth offered Xander his hand.

"Our apologies," He said, just as firmly. Xander grabbed his hand and gave it a shake. Sephiroth then turned his attention to me; I blinked as he walked over to me.

"We came here to make sure you got up and get some breakfast." He stated to me even more firmly than. "We're here to train a SOLDIER not a coward who throws her life away…understand?" I blinked at him and nodded, saying: "Absolutely, sir."

Sephiroth smiled. "Good, because Genesis here was getting on my nerves," He stated jokingly. Genesis glared at him as Angeal gave a chuckle while I just stared at Sephiroth in shock. _I never knew he had a sense of humor!_ Sephiroth blinked at me confused.

"What?" He asked worriedly. I blinked realizing I just been staring at him wide eyed for a while. I looked down quickly, feeling my face burning red. _Oh I hope I'm not blushing!_

"I'm sorry!" I stuttered. Talk about awkward. "Um, I'm just…surprised, is all. I never thought the General Sephiroth had a sense of humor." I ended in a nervous laughter, finally gazing back into his eyes. He gave me teasing smile.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" He asked, crossing his arms. I smirked.

"With no disrespect, sir, you're so serious all the time," I said, jokingly as I crossed my own arms. Suddenly Genesis stepped between us.

"This isn't getting her down the stairs any faster!" He stated impatiently. We all laughed before we started heading out the door, I noticed that Xander wasn't following. I paused, turning to him with a concerned frown.

"Are you coming, Xander?" I asked, smiling. His eyes looked distant as if he was staring past me. "Xander?" Worry began to climb up my chest. He blinked look at me.

"Huh?" He said seeming a little startled.

"Are you coming?" I said trying to shake off some sort of dread I was beginning to feel.

"I'll be there in a few," He stated, his face becoming very blank.

"Oh," I said still feeling worried. "Okay, see you there." I faked the cheerfulness that ended the sentence. I turned away from him and hurried after the Generals.

We entered the cafeteria, where the SOLDIER's chatter suddenly died as they all turn their heads toward me. There was fear, alertness and pity in every single of the men's eyes. I lowered my eyes to the floor, feeling ashamed.

"MARIE!"

I looked up startled to see Cloud, Zack, Takehiko and Yoshiro-who were the ones that broke the silence-as they ran to me (of course Yoshiro almost tangled himself in his chair when he jumped out, he stumbled when he came to me). "Are you alright?" Zack asked. "I heard you were starving yourself!"

"We've been so worried!" Yoshiro shouted, scolding as he grabbed my shoulders. "Do you realize how long you've been in your room?" Cloud nodded, looking a little relieved.

"It looked as though you were intent on killing yourself," He said softly. "We didn't know what to do…are…you…alright?" I smiled and gave a nod, the four young men sighed in relief. Takehiko nodded to me, blinking at me warmly. The other SOLDIERs slowly went back to eating their meals, my smile faded.

"It's going to take them years to trust me again." I murmured. The four men lowered their eyes to the floor.

"That's to be expected," Genesis said, stepping next to me. I looked up at him, sadly, as he looked down at me. "They probably won't trust you until you've gain control over that being inside of you." I nodded in understanding.

"I…don't blame them," I said, feeling a lump lodging itself into my throat. A hand landed on my shoulder, I looked up startled at Sephiroth.

"Keep your head up high," He stated, kindly. "There's a tough road ahead of you, you must prove to us you can walk it." I blinked back tears, and nodded.

"Yes sir." I said forcing a smile. He smiled back before continuing to walk to the food line.

"Eat your fill," Genesis ordered, I looked up at him as he turned to talk over his shoulder. "Your training starts tomorrow." My smile then truly widened.

"Seriously!" I cheered. It feels like I should've started a year ago, although it's really only been a few weeks. Genesis smiled as he gave me nod. "Yes!" I cried happily, pulling my fist down in the air.

Sephiroth's Pov.

My fist landed into my father's cheek, sending him flying against the wall. He slid down to the floor clutching his cheek in pain and shock before smirking up at me.

"Good, your strength is growing even more than I expected," He said proudly, rubbing his cheek. I glared down at him with hatred, my fists tighten.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I shouted angrily. "She nearly electrocuted and starved herself because of you!" Hojo rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, Sephiroth, her attempts of suicide are completely on her own terms," He stated, then-noticing my death glare-added, "If she can't emotionally handle what my experiments brought out of her then she has no business being in SOLD-!" *_SLAP!*_

Hojo's face turned from the blow of my slap. "She wouldn't have even thought about committing suicide if you hadn't put that _thing_ in side of her!" I snapped. "This is entirely your fault, Father! No matter what you claim. We were lucky she snapped out of it when she did! Did you forget how fragile a human mind can be!" I paused for breath. Hojo smirked at me with malicious eyes.

"And have you forgotten what I am, Sephiroth? A scientist! I always execute an experiment no matter what the costs, for the betterment of humanity. If there's a few bumps in the road, I will take full responsibility. I had no idea my subject would react to the brain cells the way she did…" He's eyes suddenly filled with excitement, my eyes widen in horror…I know that look. "It's fantastic! I never expected this specimen to be able to control her nervous system, let alone her entire body functions-!"

"Dad…" I said cautiously.

"I can't wait to see how this will progress!" He said very energetically.

"Dad!" I snapped.

"Maybe if we can control the cells in her biological nervous system, we could-!"

"DAD!" I boomed.

Hojo stopped and looked at me. "She's not your toy! You should've at least told her what you were planning on doing!" I stated, the anger inside me rising.

Hojo sighed. "Oh my dear boy, don't you understand? That would've ruined the experiment!" He stated shaking his finger. "If I told her she'd been so worried and then she would've let her imagination run away with her. It would give me false information along with a hysterical teenage girl!" He said _girl_ with disgust, as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. I could feel my hatred rolling, writhing, twisting, and growling inside my chest like a monster. "_Women_ always had so much difficulty dealing with their emotions, including your mother." I blinked, a new emotion overcame my hatred towards my father.

"My mother?" I spoke waiting for him to continue.

Hojo frowned. "It's time for you to prepare the training you'll have for your students tomorrow." He stated, placing two hands on my arm whirling me around to face door, he removed his hands from my arm and onto my back as he shoved me out into the hallway. "But what about my mother?" I turned to him, he glared at me.

"She's dead, Sephiroth," He stated coldly. "She was a foolish, overly dramatic woman, I was right to separate her from you when I did!" He slammed the door closed. Coldness swept over me at the power of that door, large stab in my heart seared into my throat. I turned to blindly to the hallway I knew would lead me to my room. _I was separated from my mother? Why? What did she do to me that we had to be separated? Why won't he tell me about her?_

Maria's Pov.

_Training starts tomorrow…_

A chuckle came from my throat. _Me training, ME! In all my life I never dreamed of being trained by the military let alone SHINRA'S military. It's kind of funny!_ I mused in my mind as I rounded the corner. *_BAM!*_ I jumped back in shock to see Sephiroth's hand deep in the wall with him glaring at it. "Sephiroth?" I sputtered in shock. He turned to me in surprise as if he didn't expect anyone, especially _me_ standing here. "Why'd you punch the wall?" I blurted staring at his hand. He sighed as he pulled it out, the hand completely unharmed, of course. He turned away.

"I hate my father!" He stated, crossing his arms. His cat-like slits contracted revealing his anger. "I hate him and everything he stands for!" I blinked in surprise. Never once when playing the games have I ever seen him hating his father or holding any feelings for him.

"He never tells me _any_thing! Not about the day I was born, not even my mother! All he cares about is, is being a scientist! Family life means nothing to him! All he ever treated me as was an experiment. Tests and data that's all I am and will ever be to him!" He barked angrily. A stab of pain hit my heart. _I never realized he ever felt that way; could he possibly have been hiding his true feelings in the game?_ I open my mouth to say something encouraging but thought better of it. _If he's been trying all this time to get his father to open up, then how can I possibly encourage him to try harder?_

"Marie," Sephiroth's voice caught my attention, I looked up into his eyes. "You had a home once, a family. What were they like?"

He looked me in the eyes; I immediately felt a lump go in my throat. _Home…_

"_Honey! Time to get up!" Mom's dark hair framed her kind, round face, her kind hazel eyes appeared to me smiling as she woke me up for school. _

"_Hey, Marie, who's turn is it?"My older sister Jane ask, her face framed by curly dark brown hair and brown eyes and questioning face. _

"_Marie, let's play Crisis Core! Let's play Crisis Core!" Jenny said shaking me, I laughed as she shook me crazily._

A tear drop rolled down my cheek, I blinked in surprise.

"Marie?"

I looked up at Sephiroth's concerned face, and then quickly wiped away the tear.

"I'm sorry!" My voice cracked helplessly as more tears flowed. _What if I never see my family or my friends again? What if I never get home?_

"No," Sephiroth's voice stated. I blinked, noticing his hands clenching into fists. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I wiped my eyes; my crying isn't going to help anyone, but I can't stop the tears or my sobbing. A hand landed on my shoulder, I blinked up at him in surprise at his worried face, a long moment passed as I got lost into his eyes then something flashed in his eyes. Cold, hard determination.

"Come on," He stated, his mouth tightening in a frown. His hand grabbed mine as he began leading me down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked, feeling an uneasy feeling fluttering around in my stomach.

"I'm tired of secrets," He stated angrily. I blinked in surprise and fearfully. _Just what exactly is he going to do?_ He turned around corners left and right so fast I began getting dizzy. Then, we finally came to a stop in front of the door I had seen earlier with the words 'S.T.A Mega Plant.' I blinked in shock.

"What are we doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"We're going to see what's behind this damn door," Sephiroth stated coldly.

"But the door's locked!" I stammered in horror. A loud crunching of wood and metal sounded before the door popped open, making me jump. He allowed the door to swing open before turning to me, his eyes looking down at me coolly.

"What do you know?" He said with a smirk. "We have a key." If I could I would definitely have an anime sweat drop on my head. He is obviously acting on his anger and frustration; this is probably not going to go well.

"Sephiroth, this isn't right, we're not allowed in there for a reason!" I started but he stopped me placing a finger on my lips.

"And that reason gives _me_ a reason to open this door and reveal its secrets," He stated then turned, still not letting go of my hand and pulled me inside the door. I blinked as I realized there was mechanical door inside a small room concealed behind the door. It had a computerized combination lock.

"Um, looks like we can't get in after all," I said, giving a small gulp. Okay call me a coward if you will, but I for one hate breaking the rules because I'm always afraid of getting in trouble. And this looks like it would bring on _major_ trouble! I turned to walk out of the room but Sephiroth held fast onto my hand, making sure I didn't leave; I looked at the back of his worriedly. He pulled me forward as he strode to the combination; he paused for a moment thinking, then punched in a few numbers. To my surprise the door slid up, opening a dark passageway. He turned to me with a smirk.

"My father's password never changes: Science is the Key." He stated, looking as if he were about to laugh at his father but didn't even let out so much of chortle as he turned back dragging me into the dark hallway. As he stepped inside behind me in the pitch black hallway, the door behind us slid close, leaving us in darkness. For a moment, I felt a surge of panic rise in my chest. _What if we never get out?_ Light's, then, flickered at the long end of the hall before reaching us in good speed, revealing a metal floor in a stone hallway that led on ward to a metal bridge which also led into another hall. Curious, I let Sephiroth led me to the bridge; as we step on the narrow platform we looked over the railing on each side. My eyes widen in horror at the open tank beneath us; creatures with sharp, golden tails, four white-blue muscular, scaly legs, sharp, light grey talons and golden armor-like shells covering the top part of their bodies swam in the greenish-blue water lit up by water-proof lights. Sweat beaded my forehead as I stared in almost fascinated horror. Could such creatures really exist?

One of the creatures, I blinked in surprise, appeared from the dark abyss in the water, swimming to the surface, staring as a dark form then as it closed in to the surface. _*Splash!*_ I jumped back with a scream as it the creature came close to taking a bite out of my face; its head was the shape of a Hammer-head shark, except it's eyes were closer to its head, and had a nasty three rows of teeth with a long tongue that would've touched me if Sephiroth hadn't pulled me out of the way. My heart drummed inside my ears as I felt my arms wrapping around Sephiroth's waist, my breaths short and ragged. I nearly just got eaten!

"W-wh-w-what are those things!" I stammered in horror.

"I don't know," Sephiroth admitted. "But, if I had a guess I'd say they're _subjects_ of my Father." I looked up at his scowling eyes in shock.

"You don't mean-!" I burst. Chills ran down my spine as he nodded.

"Though it seems they could possibly have been animals," He stated, anger already creeping back into his voice. "There's no doubt in my mind that they were human." He helped me to my feet.

"But why?" I asked, feeling the blood draining from my face, my arms hadn't left his waist.

_**Why?**_

I blinked; my whole body froze as the woman's voice continued in my head.

_**Foolish girl, why else? He wants to be god! He loves it when he's able to change a human's DNA to his liking. Why else would he put ME inside of you? Simple, because he can AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Strong arms shook me out of my reverie; I looked up at Sephiroth's worried face. Despite the warm room, I shivered. _That woman's voice…could it have really been…? No! I can't believe that, there's no way!_ I allowed Sephiroth to help me to feet again, shaking my head and forced myself to smile at Sephiroth.

"I'm fine," I stated, then turned to the door behind us, hopefully. "Should we go back?"

"No," Sephiroth's voice said sternly. I turned back to him disappointed, but I kept my face blank.

"I want to know what my father's been doing down here," He stated. "What could he be possibly planning that would involve mutating the human species." I sighed; _why am I being dragged into this?_ Before I could even open my mouth to protest, he grabbed my hand and led me across the bridge. I jumped as another door slid behind us after we entered another hallway, we turned to it. Another computerized lock combination was beside the door.

"Good," Sephiroth said. "We won't have any trouble going back the way we came." I looked up at his smirking face, feeling-all of the sudden-put out by his behavior.

"Sir, maybe we should go back," I suggested. He looked down at me with a frown. Obviously he doesn't like that idea; he shook his head no.

"I've wanted to find this out for five years, now." He stated, looking at me sternly when he added. "Besides you wanted to know what they're doing here as well, remember?" He just had to remember that, didn't he? I nodded reluctantly. "Then let's keep moving," Sephiroth ordered, tugging me along. We continued walking down the hallway, the walls were blank but I could smell a strong aroma of blood as if they were painted in it. My stomach quailed a bit as we walked up to another door; this door was just a normal turn-knob door. Sephiroth tried it. Locked. He wrenched it open, like he did with the first door, I winced at the sound: _People are going to notice the damages done when they get back here._ The moment we stepped through the door way the whole room lit up. My eyes widen in shock. Humans were in tanks, with tubes sticking in their stomachs like umbilical cords. Over their mouths were breathing mask connected to air tubes, they naked both male and female, and they all had white, silvery hair, they're eyes closed. _Is this…almost like Kadaj and his brothers?_

_**No.**_

I blinked in surprise at one worded answer. _I can talk to you with my mind?_

_**Of course, foolish child, we share the same body after all…interesting…**_

I felt her smirk inside of me and her feeling of thrill and malice.

_**My son Sephiroth will do wonders for me ahahahahhahahaha! I would've never dreamt such a day! Burning rocks, falling rubble, and DEATHS! Oh yes so many deaths! ***_**she inhaled and exhaled slowly**_*** I long for a such a day…**_

_No, Jenova._ I said in my mind. I heard Jenova gasp and take a step back at the sound of her name. _I won't let that happen. You won't have Sephiroth and I won't let you kill Aerith; now what are these things? How did they come to be here?_

"Sterile Terminating Alliance," Sephiroth's voice brought me out of our conversation. I turned to him; he stood in front of a computer screen obviously reading this. "Otherwise known as S.T.A… there's a journal from one of the scientists:

_After trial and error, we have final done it. We have created the perfect human! He can speak in multiple languages, can lift five thousand times his own weight, and even use psychological powers granted from an accidental dose of the Lifestream. After giving the other replicas the same dose, they had given similar signs, some with fewer powers than others. But, they all have one similar power, to generate skin tissue faster than a normal human after they have been injured. Finally! We have created the perfect army, now all we have to do is wait…_

And that's the end of the journal entry."

I looked up at Sephiroth as he turned to me, before I turned to look at the men in the tanks.

"So all of these are artificially made human beings?" I said in shock. My eyes scanned each of them in horror. They had different features for sure, but they all looked the same with their silver hair. "What on earth are they made out of?" I turned to see Sephiroth turning back to the monitor as he typed something vigorously.

"According to this," He said after the file appeared. Suddenly he gave a noise of surprise and disgust. "They're dead bodies!"

My eyes widen in horror.

"WHAT?" I shouted in shock. Sephiroth began reading aloud again, quickly.

"_We gathered the dead bodies of local citizens whom Hojo gave the SOLDIERs the order to kill. ShinRa led the mission generously and should be commended from all of us for making this discovery a success! Electricity, mako, and the Lifestream have given them all life! Man has never witness a better achievement!_"

I suddenly felt very sick. All of these people in the tanks are dead re-animated, with mako and electricity! The Lifestream-without wanting to-must've finished the job. I heard Sephiroth grit his teeth with a grunt, his body shaking in anger and horror. My stomach churned and turned sickeningly, but I walked over to him placing my shaking hand on his shoulder, about ready to tell him we should leave.

"There's a list," He stated, his voice shaking. I could feel his muscles shaking as he continued. "Roy Moore, Lin Chin, Rena Howl—all this kids were only eighteen!" He cried in horror. My eyes widen in horror. _That's my age!_

Sephiroth continued.

"Mayu Fujioko….Takehiko Minamoto!"

My eyes widen as I stared at his name in shock.

"But his hair isn't like the others!" I pointed out looking at Sephiroth in horror. He looked at me then back at the screen.

"Simple," He stated narrowing his eyes. "He was the first candidate!"

His hands clenched the sides of the computer, shaking. I looked back up at him then at the screen. What have we walked into?

"Well, well," A familiar man's voice squeaked behind us. We turned to him in horror. "I can see you can't leave things just well enough alone, Sephiroth, but do you have to drag the poor girl into your shenanigans?" I blinked with a gulp; _Hojo…_

**Author:** Thanks for reading guys ^_^ I'm really sorry this took so long, I had a lot of stuff to go through heh heh ^^; Anyway please keep on reading and reviewing, thank you for being so patient!


End file.
